L'Ange déchu et Le Loup L'autre version
by Gab Lamom
Summary: "Une nuit d'Halloween que Dean et Castiel n'oublieront jamais et... " DESTIEL ! Version slash de Mon autre OS du presque même nom "L'Ange déchu et le Loup"


**Voici enfin venue cette version que vous attendez maintenant depuis un ans jour pour jour ^^**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira hé hé**

**Par contre c'est long hein je vous préviens il fait 22210 mots alors prévoyez d'avoir un petit moment de paix, c'est mieux ^^**

**Et le début est le même que l'OS d'origine aussi hein... cet OS est une déviation de l'autre à partir d'un moment bien précis.. mais vous verrez par vous même ^^ **

**Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à tout en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Ange déchu et Le Loup<strong>

**L'autre version...**

* * *

><p>31 octobre 2014, 19h22, "Red Riding Hood" Motel, Massachusetts.<p>

.

Regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, attendant le retour de Dean qui était allé leur chercher de quoi manger, Castiel observait la rue et sa foule multicolore avec une attention particulière.

Coutume ancestrale, Halloween l'avait toujours fasciné, car bien qu'elle ne soit plus fêtée pour les raisons originelles, les participants mettaient toujours plus de soin à peaufiner leurs déguisements et cette fête était donc devenue le spectacle d'une multitude de créatures, toutes plus originales et farfelues les unes que les autres, tout en gardant, pour certains, les toujours très efficaces bons vieux fantômes, sorcières et autres loup-garous ou croquemitaines et très réalistes en plus pour certains !

C'est cette capacité à l'humain de créer toujours plus de monstres, de créatures, de personnages, qui faisait de Castiel un vorace spectateur en attente d'inédit.

Et maintenant qu'il était humain, c'était encore pire.

Il était devenue d'une curiosité maladive, comme un enfant, toujours plus gourmand d'en apprendre ou d'en voir d'avantage sur tous les sujets de la vie humaine.

Alors ce soir là, collé à la vitre, il était aux aguets, élisant pour lui même le déguisement le plus réussit, changeant son ordre de préférence toutes les deux minutes.

.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Castiel n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son petit jeu.

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie que Dean était parti pour leur trouver de quoi manger, alors que ça n'aurait dû lui demander qu'une vingtaine de minutes et il avait à présent plus souvent les yeux posés sur l'horloge murale de la chambre que sur la rue.

Il était inquiet, mais aussi songeur.

Parce que si ça se trouve, se dit-il, il s'était tout simplement arrêté manger quelque part tout seul, pour avoir la paix, sans l'avoir lui dans ses pattes...

Ou bien s'était-il levé une de ces greluches qu'il affectionnait tant en se foutant bien qu'il l'attende indéfiniment.

Castiel se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'obstinait à l'emmener avec lui.

N'avait-il à ce point plus confiance en lui, qu'il préférait s'encombrer de sa présence que de le laisser tout seul au bunker ?

Toujours est-il que lui, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, ne pouvait que s'inquiéter en attendant que Môssieur Dean Winchester veuille bien repointer le bout de son nez.

Et quand il regarda une nouvelle fois dehors, rongé d'inquiétude, piétinant sur place en se tordant les doigts, il eut la frayeur de sa vie en voyant une silhouette et un visage ensanglanté, passer contre la vitre en y laissant une traînée de sang.

Il fit un bond en arrière, pétrifié, silencieux, ne respirant plus, écoutant les pas désordonnés de ce qui était dehors.

Pour essayer de se rassurer, il se dit que cette personne avait juste le meilleur déguisement de la soirée et qu'il la nommait numéro un au top de la frayeur, mais la peur ne le quitta pas.

Écoutant encore, il suivit les bruits qui s'approchaient de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre et tout à coup, il fit un autre bond en arrière.

C'était arrivé à la porte et ça venait de se cogner bruyamment contre le battant !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

Et si Dean était là au moins...

Et soudain ! Une évidence !

"-**DEEAAN ! **Cria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte pour réceptionner le chasseur qui s'effondra sur lui, quand son appuis se déroba sous ses mains.

"-Dean, Dean qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en l'emportant jusqu'au lit le plus proche pour l'y allonger.

"-._..lou..._ Répondit-il avant de sombrer.

"-Quoi ? Dean ! Dean ! Non!Non!Non!Non!Non! Dean ! Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi ! Dit-il en le secouant. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé ! **DEAN !**

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Prenant alors son pouls, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était qu'inconscient, il souffla une seconde, les yeux fermés, en constatant que oui.

Puis, il observa l'état général de son ami.

Il avait du sang partout sur lui, une blessure sur la joue, sa veste en toile était lacérée le long de son bras gauche, ainsi qu'au niveau du cœur où son tee-shirt était déchiré aussi ainsi qu'en travers du ventre. Sa cuisse droite semblait blessée également, zébrée de trois longues estafilades qu'il voyait sous les déchirures de son jean.

.

Entendant soudainement des bruits de pas derrière lui, à la porte, qu'il avait laissé ouverte, il se retourna vivement pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit groupe d'enfants qui passaient.

Abandonnant alors Dean une seconde, il se leva pour refermer, donnant même un tour de clef pour être sûr d'avoir la paix.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'y adossa regardant Dean une seconde, avant de se décider à bouger.

Se saisissant alors du sac de voyage du chasseur posé sur une chaise, il en sortit la trousse où se trouvait le nécessaire de premiers soins et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Dean.

Il fallait qu'il lui retire ses vêtements pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures.

Passant alors une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, il le souleva pour l'amener contre lui et pouvoir lui retirer sa veste.

Une fois fait, il jeta le vêtement au sol et reposa Dean contre l'oreiller.

Il pouvait à présent voir la blessure de son bras gauche.

Son biceps présentait deux entailles assez profondes et longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui traversaient l'empreinte de sa main sur sa peau.

Face à de telles blessures, il se demanda comment il allait faire, il n'avait jamais eu à recoudre quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant et il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à le faire.

Rien que l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos et il commençait à en vouloir à Dean de rester inconscient, le laissant seul avec ce problème sur les bras.

Et il se dit aussi qu'au lieu de lui apprendre la pâtisserie, il aurait mieux fais de lui apprendre à recoudre une plaie ! C'est quand même ce qu'il y avait de plus utile dans la vie d'un chasseur, puisque c'est tout ce qu'il était à présent, du moins, tout le monde faisait comme si.

Une fois cette minute de rancœur passée, elle fut remplacée par du dépit.

Dean était mal en point et il n'avait qu'un piètre secouriste au rabais pour s'occuper de lui.

Toutes ces émotions contradictoires étaient décidément envahissantes et même déplacées en l'état actuel des choses, il souffla donc longuement pour se reprendre en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il se saisit alors d'une paire de ciseaux dans la trousse de secours et se mit en charge de découper le tee-shirt du chasseur pour pouvoir lui retirer plus aisément.

Prenant ensuite le bas du vêtement entre ses doigts, il découpa le tissus délicatement, faisant apparaître le corps mutilé de son ami, empirant son inquiétude face à sa capacité à le soigner.

Arrivé au col, il écarta les pans du vêtement les décollant très délicatement de ses blessures, puis, il souleva de nouveau Dean pour l'amener contre lui et lui enlever le tee-shirt qui rejoignit la veste sur le sol.

Avant de le reposer contre le matelas, il le serra un peu plus contre lui pour se pencher au dessus de son épaule, afin de vérifier l'état de son dos.

En ne constatant aucune entaille dans sa chair de ce coté là, il le redéposa doucement sur le lit.

Ensuite, continuant machinalement sa tâche, il amena ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Dean.

Commençant à la déboucler, c'est le cliquetis métallique de la boucle qui lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se figeât.

Relevant les yeux de ses mains pour les poser sur le visage de Dean, il le regarda un instant sans pour autant enlever ses mains de où elles s'étaient arrêtées et voyant la plaie de sa joue qui saignait encore, l'oreiller imbibé de son sang, son état déplorable et grave, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'hésiter, il n'avait pas pas le choix et Dean n'oserait certainement pas lui reprocher de l'avoir déshabiller ... non ... il n'oserait tout de même pas ... Si ?

Secouant de nouveau la tête pour se reprendre, il décida alors de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, faisant fi des futures remontrances du chasseur, il en avait l'habitude après tout... même si...

Il défit alors la ceinture, déboutonna son jean, troublé tout de même, s'arrêta là une minute pour se lever et lui retirer ses chaussures, puis revint à coté du lit et lui ôta son pantalon qu'il jeta sur la pile de vêtements en lambeaux.

Ne voulant pas laisser faire la partie de lui qui voulait profiter allègrement de la situation pour détailler le corps pratiquement nu devant lui, il se concentra sur la partie de son esprit qui était embarrassée et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de l'eau afin de nettoyer tout le sang et mieux voir ses blessures.

Arrivé dans la pièce d'eau, il en fit le tour rapidement du regard, ne trouvant rien pour y mettre l'eau et grogna de mécontentement.

Puis, il se souvint d'avoir vu un seau à glace sur la table de la chambre et sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers le lit, il se rua vers la table, prit le seau et retourna d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut mis de l'eau dans le récipient, il prit deux serviettes et retourna auprès de Dean, non sans avoir finalement laissé ses yeux glisser tout le long de son corps, se faisant rougir de honte face à son incapacité à se contrôler alors que les circonstance ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Il était furieux contre lui même, mais rempli de frissons dans le dos, frissons bien agréables, il fut obligé de l'admettre.

Sa curiosité à présent quelque peu assouvie, il déposa alors le seau d'eau sur le chevet, garda une des serviettes en main, posant l'autre derrière lui sur le lit et mouilla le tissus éponge afin de commencer … enfin … à s'occuper de Dean toujours inconscient, mais dont la peau commençait a se couvrir de sueur.

Touchant sa joue du dos de ses doigts, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Il se releva alors précipitamment, prit le seau et alla le vider de son eau chaude, bien pratique pour ôter le sang séché, mais pas très efficace dans le cas présent.

Une fois le récipient rempli d'eau froide, il revint auprès du chasseur, trempa de nouveau la serviette et se baissa vers Dean pour nettoyer son visage.

Il fit tout d'abord le tour de sa blessure à la joue, nettoyant précautionneusement la plaie de tout le sang et constata qu'elle ne saignait plus, puis, rinçant le tissus éponge, il revint à son visage et lui passa doucement sur le front.

C'est alors que Dean émit un léger geignement et cligna des yeux.

Castiel sourit.

Qu'il se réveille enfin, il se sentit tout de suite moins seul dans cette galère et continuant d'éponger son visage, il croisa le regard de Dean qui le fixait étrangement, semblant complètement déboussolé.

« -Ca va Dean ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« -C'...C'...Cass ? Dit-il en fronçant le front.

« -Oui Dean. Ne bouges pas. Lui Dit Castiel en le maintenant allongé d'une main appuyée sur son torse, tout en continuant de passer la serviette sur son visage. Reste tranquille. Mais dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé. Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

« -Un … Un loup-garou … Putain de bordel, c'est la pleine lune Cass ! … Avec toutes ces conneries d'Halloween je suis complètement passé à coté !

« -Un loup-garou ? Il … Il t'as mordu ? Demanda Castiel en se redressant paniqué, regardant partout sur lui si une de ses plaies pourrait être due à une morsure.

« -Je sais...je sais pas... Dit-il en levant la tête de l'oreiller et ses bras devant lui pour se regarder et ouvrant de grands yeux en constatant qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer et ses chaussettes.

Voyant sa mine, Castiel fut gêné.

« -Heu … oui... j'ai dû te retirer tes vêtements, je n'ai pas eu le choix vu l'étendue de tes blessures...

« -Hm... Ouais... C'est … c'est rien, ça fait juste un drôle d'effet de te découvrir à poil alors que dans tes derniers souvenirs t'étais habillé, t'as … T'as bien fais...

Sentant ses joues chauffer, Castiel détourna la tête vers le seau d'eau pour remouiller la serviette d'eau fraîche et continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais quand il ramena sa main au visage de Dean, ce dernier arrêta son geste.

« -Laisse ! Je vais le faire, ça sera plus simple. Dit-il.

« -Tu crois que tu peux ? Demanda Castiel en retirant sa main de la sienne pour lui laisser la serviette.

« -Mais oui … commença Dean.

Et faisant le mouvement de s'asseoir, il se stoppa soudainement à cause de la douleur provenant des blessures sur son ventre.

« -Râââh merde ! Putain ça fait mal c'te vacherie..

« -Laisse ! Dit Castiel en reprenant la serviette et le faisant se rallonger en appuyant de nouveau sa main sur son torse. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à te laisser faire toi même en souffrant, alors que je suis là ! Je vais le faire !

« -Mais non... Dit-il en réalisant que sa main sur lui, lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et une pulsion dans le bas-ventre.

« -Si Dean ! Reste tranquille ! En plus regardes tu as de la fièvre. Dit-il en lui tamponnant le visage. Et arrête de bouger tu te fais saigner !

« -Non … je vais me nettoyer sous la douche, ça ira plus vite ! Dit-il en repoussant encore la main de Castiel, avant de se lever du lit à une vitesse hallucinante pour son état, Castiel n'ayant même pas eu le temps de le retenir à sa plus grande surprise.

Castiel se leva alors très vite pour le rattraper, Dean titubait, son équilibre était quelque peu perturbé par la sensation que la pièce tournait dans sa tête comme lors d'une grosse cuite et il s'effondra devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Castiel se précipita à genoux auprès de lui.

« -Dean ! Dit-il avant d'approcher ses mains de lui pour l'aider à se relever et que Dean le repousse une fois de plus.

« -Laisse moi !

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dean se comportait de cette façon, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il le repousse de cette manière, ses mains ramenées contre lui, il baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

« -Ca te dégoûte vraiment tant que ça que je te touche ? Dit-il tout bas sans relever la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, blessé que son ami ne veuille pas de son aide.

Dean en eut un pincement douloureux au cœur d'entendre tant de peine dans sa voix et se gifla intérieurement de sa connerie.

Mais il avait tellement peur d'avoir une réaction physique et visible à son contact qu'il n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement.

Comment lui expliquer ?

Comment dire ça à un être aussi pur que lui ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que toutes ses pensées qui allaient vers lui le souillaient et qu'il devait garder ses distances ?

Que plus le temps passait pire c'était !

Et qu'au moment présent, sa peine, sa fragilité d'humain, lui donnait envie de … de quoi d'ailleurs … le … pourquoi le dévorer ? C'était quoi ces idées tout à coup ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Devenait-il complètement dingue ?

Ses idées habituelles de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire des choses avaient changé en des idées de … de festin ?

Sentant l'eau lui monter à la bouche, il avala sa salive et posa ses yeux sur les mains de Castiel qu'il tenait toujours serrées contre lui, ses mains couvertes de son sang, baissant alors les yeux sur lui-même et son état, il souffla une seconde et décida de prendre sur lui.

« -Cass...

« -...

« -...Cass pardon … bien... bien sûr que non tu ne me dégoûtes pas .. je … je suis trop con putain ! Pardon Castiel …

« -Tu faisais moins de difficultés pour que je te soigne quand j'étais encore un ange... Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur Dean. C'est ça qui te dérange ? J'ai plus de pouvoirs alors je ne suis plus bon qu'à te tenir compagnie quand ton frère n'est pas là ?

Cette réflexion de Castiel, Dean se la prit comme une gifle et en fut blessé de penser qu'il puisse croire ça.

« -Hein ? Mais non ! NON ! Ne crois surtout pas ça ! Je t'interdit même de penser un truc pareil tu m'entends ? Tu … tu es très important pour moi ... je … je peux pas t'expliquer... ce qu'il m'a pris... là... Dit-il en se montrant sur le sol. C'est compliqué...

« -Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si compliqué ? C'est moi c'est tout. Je te dérange, tu le dis et … et je pars... Dean … tu n'imagines pas ce que ça peut être difficile pour moi ... Je ... Cette pression constante de passer mes journées à me dire : « Oups ne dis pas ça à Dean » ; « Oh là là éloignes toi tu es trop près de Dean » ; « Non ne regarde pas Dean » ou comme maintenant « Laisse le crever dans son propre sang il ne veut pas que tu le touches ! ». En fait c'est très clair... je ne fais pas parti de l'équipe, je suis une gêne constante pour T'.. Vous ! … Et je dois avouer que c'est ce qui me fait le plus de peine dans cette insignifiante et déprimante vie de cloporte qui est la mienne à présent... Avant au moins j'avais une utilité, une famille. Finit-il en se relevant et se dirigeant vers le lit pour prendre la serviette humide et se nettoyer nerveusement les mains.

Dean avait écouté, se prenant un poignard dans le cœur à chaque syllabe prononcée par Castiel.

Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Il venait de blesser la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en expliquer la raison au risque de le perdre, mais s'il ne disait pas quelque chose très vite, c'est ce qui allait arriver de toute façon ! Il fallait qu'il agisse !

_« __Dis lui quelque chose, dis lui quelque chose ! » _Se répéta-t-il en pensée.

« -Je te demande pardon. Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que tout ce que tu viens de dire c'est des conneries ! Tu fais parti de l'équipe Cass, tu es des nôtres à part entière, de notre famille et... mais … Pourquoi tu prends autant de précautions avec moi dis moi ? Je croyais que tu te foutais bien de mes coups de gueule, je croyais que tu passais au dessus de tout ça ! Que c'était comme un jeu entre nous mais...

« -Non ça ne m'amuse pas Dean. Le coupa-t-il en jetant brusquement la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains sur le lit. Comment le prendrais tu si … si je te rejetais constamment à la moindre occasion, que je me moquais de toi sans vergogne quand tu comprends pas quelque chose, que je faisais des réflexions déplaisantes à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche ?... Dis moi Dean … Comment penses tu que tu te sentirais ? Dit-il en revenant vers lui et s'arrêtant à un mètre pour s'accroupir afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« -Je...

« -Tu aurais mal Dean...

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait raison.

« -Quand j'étais un ange, ça ne me touchait pas vraiment, même si l'incompréhension me taraudait. Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé, je suis humain Dean … et je ressens tout d'une telle façon que je n'arrive pas à appréhender, à me préparer, pour me forger une carapace. Alors chaque parole déplaisante qui sort de ta bouche me blesse à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et vraiment j'aimerai ne rien ressentir du tout, Oh oui, j'aimerai vraiment si tu savais... mais tout ... tout ce qui vient de... de toi en particulier me fait mal. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi c'est ce qui vient de toi et uniquement de toi... ...je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça me sert le cœur, c'est … je ne sais pas, peut-être ce lien « ange gardien/protégé » qui a perduré et qui est devenu incontrôlable, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer dans ces conditions Dean. Et regarde, c'est de pire en pire... je ne peux même plus te toucher maintenant ! Je ... je n'ai pas le choix ... je vais devoir m'en aller.. j'ai une vie à utiliser, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose ou..._ quelqu'un d'autre que toi..._

« -**NON ! **Dit Dean brusquement.

Castiel sursauta et le regarda surpris de son éclat de voix soudain.

Dean essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais ses blessures au ventre et à la cuisse l'handicapaient sérieusement et il dû se résoudre à rester par terre.

Castiel qui s'était redressé allait pour se précipiter vers lui et l'aider mais s'arrêta à un pas de lui, en repliant ses bras contre son corps et Dean le vit faire.

A présent adossé au mur, il amena sa tête en arrière se cognant volontairement l'arrière du crâne et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel qui le regardait lui aussi, debout devant lui.

« -Ok ! Dit Dean. On recommence à zéro … je te demande pardon d'avoir agit comme un gros con... Et je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire et qui t'ont blessé, je te jure de changer de comportement vis-a-vis de toi et … je ne veux pas que tu partes, je … Reste ! … J'ai besoin de toi ... de t'avoir auprès de moi Cass … ne pars pas s'il te plaît...

« -...

« -Et je te jure de t'expliquer la raison de mon comportement, quand tu auras toi même compris pourquoi il n'y a que ce qui vient de moi qui te blesse de la sorte. Dit-il en lui faisant un tel sourire, que Castiel ne put empêcher le sien de s'étendre sur son visage en réponse, alors qu'il était loin d'avoir envie de sourire deux secondes avant.

Mais Dean avait aussi ce pouvoir là sur lui.

Et penchant la tête sur le coté, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait comprendre des dires de Dean, il céda à sa demande en décidant de lui laisser une dernière chance et acquiesça pour lui confirmer.

Dean sourit en voyant qu'il était d'accord et tendit la main vers lui.

« -Tu m'aides ?

Castiel opina de la tête et fit le pas qui les séparait pour attraper sa main, avant de passer son bras dans son dos pour le maintenir et le relever du sol.

Dean grimaça de douleur en grognant et une fois debout, Castiel le mena jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à s'y réinstaller avant de se reculer pour ne pas le toucher plus que de raison.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit.

Reprenant alors le bras droit de Dean, il le poussa vers l'avant et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« -Dean !

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« -Tu as été mordu !

« -Tu déconnes ! … Où ça ? J'ai tellement mal partout …

« -Là ! Dit-il en lui montrant l'endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sans se tortiller le cou, la blessure étant derrière son bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule.

« -Putain ! C'est pas possible ! NON ! Merde merde merde ! ! !

« -Heureusement que je l'ai vue !

« -Ah oui !? Et tu peux me dire ce que ça change ?

« -Et bien c'est encore réversible ! Dit-il comme une évidence.

« -Réversible ? Et depuis quand la lycanthropie est réversible ?

« -Depuis toujours Dean. Il suffit d'avoir les bons ingrédients.

« -Si c'était si simple, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de loup-garous ! C'est quoi tes ingrédients miracles ?

« -Des plantes...

« -Juste des plantes ?!

« -Il faut qu'elles aient poussé dans le jardin d'Éden mais oui, ce ne sont que de simples plantes et de l'eau bénite par Dieu lui même.

« -Et comment on fait pour les avoir ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus branché sur « Radio Paradis » !

« -Je vais demander à Balthazar !

« -Je réitère ma question, tu n'es plus relié aux anges !

« -Oui, mais il a un téléphone portable !

« -Ah ! … oui ! … Aussi oui ! … Ah ! Les anges modernes ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Castiel lui sourit, amusé et lui prit son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste par terre, afin d'appeler Balthazar.

Connaissant le numéro par cœur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix enjouée de son frère à l'autre bout de la ligne.

[…]

« -Oui... Balthazar c'est ….

[…]

« -Oui c'est moi …

[…]

« -Oui je suis toujours avec lui oui...

[…]

« -Concrétisé ? Concrétisé quoi ?

[…]

« -Quel pas ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprend rien, tu...

[…]

« -Se décider à quoi ?

[…]

« -Bon ! Balthazar ! S'il te plaît, je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

[…]

« -Oui et bien c'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire, arrêtes de m'interrompre !

[…]

« -Voilà, c'est ça, écoutes … Il me faudrait de l'eau de lycan...

[…]

.

Dean posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, il avait la tête qui tournait et une migraine lancinante.

Et tout au fond de son esprit... comme des ... grognements... la bête approchait-elle ?

Et cette idée tout à l'heure de croquer dans la chair de Castiel... Était-ce ce putain de loup ?...

.

[...]

« -Oui je sais qu'il n'y a que là-haut...

[…]

« -Oui j'en ai bien conscience, mais tu n'as qu'à être discret, ne me dis pas que tu ne montes jamais...

[…]

« -Ah tu vois … S'il te plaît Balthazar …

[…]

« -C'est pour Dean... il a été mordu...

[…]

« -Et bien je te l'aurais dis avant si tu me laissais en placer une !

[...]

« -Il y a un peu moins de deux heures...

Castiel fit un signe de tête à Dean pour avoir une confirmation et il acquiesça.

« -C'est ça, moins de deux heures...

[…]

Oui, je sais que ça fait déjà long quand même.

[…]

On est au "Red Riding Hood" Motel à Pittsfield dans le Massachusetts...

[…]

« -Des précisions ? Oui heu... Nous sommes à Pittsfield dans le comté de Berkshire, dans les Appalaches ça te va ?

[…]

« -Non je n'ai pas fais de tourisme rôôhhh Bal'...

[...]

« -Ok ! Je te remercie. A t'... … Il a raccroché !

« -Il va nous aider ?

« -Oui, il apporte l'eau de lycan au plus vite et il pourra te soigner en même temps. Finit-il avec une grimace que Dean traduisit comme un _« T'es content ? Tu vas être soigné par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »_

Et pour tout dire, oui, Dean en était vraiment soulagé, mais ne lui en montra rien.

« -Ok ! … Dis moi … Qu'est ce qu'il te disait au début de la conversation ?

« -Je ne sais pas trop, il me parlait de sauter le pas, si on avait concrétisé je ne sais pas quoi …

Dean sourit, il avait donc bien compris et il fut encore une fois amusé de la naïveté dont Castiel pouvait faire preuve parfois, ne comprenant jamais les doubles sens, les insinuations ou les sous-entendus qu'on pouvait lui faire. Et ça faisait parti des choses qu'il adorait chez lui … son esprit n'était pas … corrompu, il était aussi pur que son être tout entier.

« -Tu sembles savoir de quoi il parle. Dit Castiel en le scrutant, le front plissé. Tu as ce drôle d'air là.. tu sais …

« -Un drôle d'air moi ?

« -Mais oui ! Cet air que d'habitude tu prends garde d'effacer de ton visage quand je me tourne vers toi...

Dean releva un sourcil.

« -Oui oui … Ca aussi j'ai remarqué Dean ... Je sais qu'il se passe des choses dans mon dos, même si je sais pas quoi.

« -Alors là je peux t'assurer que non ! Dit Dean en levant les mains devant lui, montrant qu'il était catégorique. C'est pas parce que j'ai un air crétin parfois et que je préfère pas que tu ne me vois comme ça qu'il se passe des choses dans ton dos ! Non non ! !

Castiel secoua la tête.

« -Non... Je sais … Excuses moi Dean, je deviens aussi … paranoïaque, je crois que je vais tous les développer moi, les penchants humains.

« -Mais on les a plus ou moins tous tous !

« -Tous tous ? Dit Castiel moqueur.

« -Oui oui. Dit Dean en riant.

« -Alors ? On s'acoquine avec Le Loup ? Dit Balthazar à Castiel en arrivant dans la chambre.

A ses mots, Castiel eut comme un «TILT».

Il venait de comprendre d'un coup, comme une révélation, ce que toutes les insinuations de Balthazar signifiaient et … et autre chose aussi...

Bouche bée, il ne répondit pas à l'ange et se tourna vers Dean en penchant la tête, mais toujours muet.

Balthazar quant à lui, vint auprès du chasseur et posa sa main sur sa tête, faisant disparaître ses blessures.

« -Merci beaucoup Balthazar ! Dit Dean en tendant son bras droit vers la fiole de verre que l'ange tendait vers lui, se rendant compte en grimaçant que la morsure était toujours là.

« -Ah oui ! Dit Balthazar. La morsure ne partira qu'après le loup, naturellement, tant que le loup est là, la morsure est là ! Ca'... Castiel ? L'appela-t-il en tournant sur lui même, le retrouvant au même endroit que quand il était arrivé, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur eux … non se rectifia-t-il sur Dean !

« -Castiel ? Insista Dean.

Castiel sursauta et vit qu'ils le regardaient tous les deux d'un drôle d'air.

« -Oui... qu'y a-t-il ?

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Répéta balthazar. Il y a que tu es devenu bien rêveur petit frère. Dit-il en faisant basculer son regard de l'ange au chasseur, puis, du chasseur à l'ange avant de reprendre : Où étais tu ?

« -Où j'étais ? Quand ça ?

« -Non rien, laisse tomber.

Dean sourit.

« -Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, il va falloir que je parte avant d'attirer quelqu'un d'autre ici, c'est pas le moment.

« -D'accord. Merci Balthazar.

« -Méfies toi surtout, l'eau de lycan est un remède mais le temps de faire partir le loup de son corps, il se peut qu'il devienne violent, à moins que ça le mette KO, ça dépend des personnes, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon.

« -Oui je sais.

« -Sois prudent Castiel ! Vraiment ! Et toi Dean, essaye autant que tu peux de combattre la bête et surtout de garder le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà l'esprit embrouillé.. tu as envie de chair, je me trompe ?

« -Non c'est vrai. Dit-il en regardant Castiel, gêné.

« -Tu vois ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers l'ange. Si tu ne fais pas attention il risque de s'en prendre à toi Castiel. Tu devrais l'attacher ! Une fois l'eau de lycan ingérée, s'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, il risque de te faire du mal !

Castiel regarda Dean qui acquiesça.

« -Ok !

« -Mais il peut tout aussi bien ne rien se passer. Et pense à nettoyer la morsure, ça serait con de se remettre d'une lycanthropie et de crever d'une septicémie.

« -Ah oui ça serait con ! Confirma Dean.

« -Allez ! Je vous laisse !

« -Au revoir Balthazar et encore merci. Dit Castiel.

« -De rien p'tit frère. Allez à plus !

Balthazar s'envola laissant Dean et Castiel dans un silence étrange.

Dean remonta le drap sur lui et regarda la fiole que Balthazar lui avait donné et le liquide violet qu'il contenait.

Puis, fixant toujours le liquide sans vraiment le faire volontairement, comme obnubilé, il vit tout à coup des crocs, une mâchoire, des babines noires retroussées, une gueule béante pleine de sang et dans un sursaut de frayeur, il lâcha le flacon.

Heureusement, Castiel qui venait jusqu'à lui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol.

« -Dean ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta Castiel.

« -Hein ? Heu... Oui … je sais pas … je l'ai vu...

« -Tu as vu quoi ?

« -Le loup … le loup je l'ai vu...

« -Comment ça ?

« -Je sais pas ! Je l'ai vu je te dis …

« -Tu devrais aller rapidement te nettoyer, tu dois prendre le remède au plus vite Dean.

« -Ouais. Dit-il en se levant du lit.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Castiel qui l'avait suivit du regard, rempli d'inquiétude et ... d'autre chose...

« -Balthazar a raison Cass... j'ai déjà eu des pensées dangereuses sur toi ... il va falloir que tu m'attaches solidement … trouves quelque chose.

Castiel acquiesça, puis, fouillant dans son sac près de la porte, Dean en sortit un jean et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler, Castiel fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait servir de lien.

S'arrêtant une seconde sur le fil du téléphone, il se dit que non, Dean risquerait de se blesser les poignets si jamais il se débattait.

Continuant de chercher, fouillant dans leurs sacs, il ne trouva rien et puis finalement, il tira sur la toile d'une de ses chemises pour en tester la solidité.

En jean, il se dit qu'elle pourrait bien résister.

Prenant alors un couteau dans le sac de Dean, il coupa les manches du vêtement, tira encore une fois dessus pour être bien sûr et comme aucun son de déchirement ne se fit entendre, il posa les manches au coin du lit et rangea le reste de sa chemise dans son sac.

Ensuite, il laissa le couteau sur la table de chevet pour pouvoir libérer Dean une fois la crise passée, s'il y en avait une et Dean sortit de la salle de bain.

Pieds nus, torse nu, le dernier bouton de son jean ouvert, sa peau à peine essuyée, en voyant Dean apparaître dans la chambre, Castiel eut un frisson, qu'il réprima en secouant la tête.

« -T'as trouvé de quoi m'attacher ?

« -Oui ! Dit-il en se précipitant au pied du lit pour s'occuper l'esprit et se saisir des deux manches en jean pour lui montrer.

« -T'aurais pas dû prendre une de tes chemises neuves, plutôt une des miennes, elles sont vieilles. Dit Dean en prenant machinalement le bout d'une des manches entre ses doigts.

« -J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« -Très drôle Cass.

« -J'essaye...

Dean secoua la tête amusé.

« -Bon allez ! Comment on fait ? Je bois et tu m'attaches ou l'inverse ?

« -Je pense que tu peux boire avant... oui... l'effet ne doit pas être instantané, c'est comme un sevrage, ça s'étale dans le temps.

« -Ok ! Je bois tout ?

« -Oui oui ! Tu bois tout d'une traite !

« -J'espère que c'est pas trop dégueulasse.

« -C'est pour ça que je te dis de le boire d'une traite.

Dean grogna.

« -C'est peut-être pas mauvais en goût je ne sais pas, mais je sais que la valériane, parce qu'il y en a dedans, la valériane est vraiment très amère. Tout dépend de tes goûts. Dit-il en hochant les épaules.

« -Mouais.

Dean fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son lit et s'installa, restant assis dans un premier temps.

Castiel s'assied auprès de lui, posant les liens entre eux et lui tendit le flacon d'eau de lycan, après en avoir retiré le bouchon de liège.

« -Surtout si ça dégénère, si j'arrive à me détacher par exemple, tu n'hésites pas hein ! Fracasses moi la tête !

Castiel fit une grimace à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

« -Cass, c'est sérieux, ne me laisse pas te faire du mal tu m'entends ?

« -Oui Dean... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« -Et …

Dean posa son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et par la même intercepter son regard.

« -... si tu crains trop pour ta vie, .. en dernier recours ... il y a un flingue chargé de balles en argent dans la pochette droite à l'intérieur de mon sac.

« -Quoi ?

« -Oui ! S'il le faut n'hésites pas ! Imagine que le remède ne fonctionne pas...

« -Mais si !

« -Imagine... Lui dit-il en approchant son visage du sien en saisissant fermement son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« -Je ne pourrai pas Dean.

« -Tu n'auras pas le choix, moi je ne serai plus là Cass...

« -Mais non, mais non... ça va marcher, je n'aurai pas à faire ça. Dit-il en enlevant ses doigts de son menton.

« -Au cas où Cass...

« -Oui... Dit-il en regardant sa main posée sur le lit entre eux, qui tenait toujours celle de Dean.

« -Bon ! A la tienne ! Dit Dean en levant le flacon devant ses yeux de sa main gauche, avant de le vider en quatre gorgées pénibles.

Grimaçant d'horreur devant l'immonde breuvage d'une amertume extrême, au bord de vomir immédiatement, il serra la main de Castiel avec force et ce dernier serra ses doigts en retour pour le soutenir.

Puis, les yeux clos, le visage déformé de dégoût, la bouche fermée par ses mâchoires serrées, Dean resta immobile quelques secondes, ne respirant même plus.

Et quand la nausée fut passée, il rouvrit les yeux en prenant un grande bouffée d'air et souffla.

« -Wow ! Quelle horreur ! C'est vraiment le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais eu à avaler putain ! Et ce breuvage immonde vient du Paradis ? Et ben bravo ! On doit y réfléchir à deux fois quand on se retrouve devant un loup-garou quand on a déjà goûté à ça !

« -Je suis désolé, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

« -Heu... si je me souviens bien c'est composé d'essences de valériane, de gypsophile, de myrte, de laurier saint et d'eau bénite.

« -Et ben c'est dégueu !

« -Je veux bien te croire.

« -Bon allez ! Assez discuté ! Attaches moi... Dit-il, lâchant la main de Castiel qu'il tenait toujours, avant de s'allonger, les bras au dessus de la tête.

Castiel se leva alors pour commencer par sa main droite devant lui et vit Dean dissimuler un rire en détournant la tête de l'autre côté.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Dean ?

« -C'est ce que je viens de dire, la situation tout ça …

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« -Oui et quoi ? Tu trouves ça drôle toi ?

Dean secoua la tête.

« -Rôôhh.. je viens de te dire « attache moi » en m'allongeant sur mon lit, les mains au dessus de la tête, complètement soumis, totalement à ta merci... _dans d'autres circonstances__... _Finit-il tout bas du bout des lèvres pour lui-même.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant éviter son regard et quand Dean se tourna finalement de nouveau vers lui, ce dernier vit que Castiel le regardait étrangement.

« -Laisse tomber Cas... Serre bien surtout, on sait jamais...

Castiel se re-concentra sur ses mains qui attachaient celle de Dean au barreau métallique et quand il eut fini, il fit le tour du lit pour s'occuper de l'autre, mais il restait troublé par les dires de Dean.

Et alors qu'il allait faire le premier nœud autour de son poignet, Dean arracha sa main à sa prise pour l'amener violemment à sa tête, s'agrippant les cheveux et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

« -**Aaaahhh ! Putain ! C'est quoi ça ? **Cria-t-il.

« -Quoi ? Paniqua Castiel en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

« -**Ma tête ! Ça crie dans ma tête putain ! C'est atroce !** Dit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne. **_Arrête ça ! Arrête ça !_ **Le supplia-t-il.

« -Mais comment ? Je ne peux rien faire Dean, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Dit-il en agrippant sa tête des deux mains et pressant son front contre le sien pour essayer de le calmer. Respire Dean, souffle fort, évacue cette tension...

Dean fit ce qu'il lui disait de faire, soufflant fort et vite, en appuyant fortement son front contre celui de Castiel. Appréciant l'étau de cet appui et de leurs trois mains qui compressaient son crâne douloureux.

Puis, la crise sembla passer, le cri dans sa tête s'atténuer, il allait mieux tout en restant essoufflé.

Rouvrant alors les yeux, il tomba directement sur ceux de Castiel qui étaient toujours fermés, son visage si près du sien qu'il en sentait la chaleur, son souffle contre sa bouche.

L'envie de profiter de ce rapprochement, de s'approprier ses lèvres qui étaient si près des siennes, lui traversa violemment l'esprit, mais il sentit sa lèvre supérieure se retrousser et se vit lui mordre le visage, juste un flash, un centième de seconde, mais assez pour lui faire peur.

Alors, refermant les yeux pour garder le contrôle, il sortit sa main de sous celle de Castiel qui était sur sa tête, pour la reposer par dessus et la retirer de son crâne.

« -C'est bon Cass. Dit-il seulement, ne pouvant pas reculer sa tête qui était posée contre l'oreiller. C'est passé.

Castiel éloigna son visage du sien en rouvrant les yeux à son tour, mais resta tout près tout de même, laissant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait troublé, pour la crise de Dean mais pas que …

Sa tête contre celle de Dean, son visage tout près du sien, leurs souffles mélangés quand il lui avait demandé de souffler fort et qu'il le fit en même temps que lui, tout ça … C'était ça... la chose qui le reliait si particulièrement à Dean.. il voulait Dean...

Leurs yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, ils s'observaient mutuellement et Dean vit alors les yeux de Castiel descendre pour se poser sur sa bouche, avant de remonter vers ses yeux, réflexe révélateur...

« -Ne fais pas ça Castiel, pas maintenant, je pourrai pas contr'...

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

La bouche de Castiel s'étant emparée de la sienne sans qu'il n'ai le temps de l'éviter.

Il en avait tellement envie en plus, depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne résista pas une seconde et son cœur qui battait à présent de manière désordonnée, non plus, visiblement.

Amenant sa main libre derrière sa tête, il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Castiel se colla alors un peu plus contre lui et laissant sa main gauche où elle était sur sa tête, il glissa l'autre le long de son épaule pour la faire remonter dans son cou et laisser courir ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et accueillir la langue de Dean dans sa bouche.

Ce contact, le plus intime qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé ensemble, leur envoya une décharge phénoménale d'électricité dans tout le corps.

C'est alors que leur baiser devint plus profond et pris d'une frénésie des plus excitante, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, appréciant cet instant de bonheur inégalé, car ils goûtaient enfin à l'autre, assouvissant un désir tant attendu pour l'un et inconscient pour l'autre, mais tout aussi fort... excitant... dévorant...

Et cet instant de bonheur aurait pu être le plus beau de leur vie, si justement, le désir, l'excitation, cette promiscuité, cette chair à disposition, n'avait pas fini par faire perdre le contrôle à Dean qui, bouffé par l'envie, agrippa violemment les cheveux de Castiel et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Castiel se releva alors d'un bond, amenant ses doigts à sa bouche pour comprimer la blessure en regardant Dean avec effarement.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos.

Dean le regardait, ses yeux avaient pris une autre teinte et il léchait sa lèvre où de son sang avait coulé quand il l'avait mordu, puis, posant son pouce sur son menton, y récupéra ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lécher et le suça avec délectation, faisant remonter sa lèvre supérieure. Réflexe provoqué par l'excitation de ses papilles par le sang.

Pendant ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard et Dean tendit sa main devant lui, dans la direction de Castiel et lui fit signe d'approcher de son index.

Castiel fit non de la tête et un pas en arrière.

Dean fronça le front, visiblement mécontent, tira sur sa main attachée et tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrave.

Et sans réfléchir une seconde de trop, alors que Dean amenait sa main libre à son poignet attaché pour se défaire du lien, Castiel se saisit de la lampe qui se trouvait sur le chevet près du lit, arracha le fil de la prise et lui frappa la tête avec.

Il n'avait pas frappé trop fort, il n'avait pas pu, mais Dean était bien sonné quand même, juste assez pour Castiel qui put lui saisir le poignet gauche et y nouer la manche restante autour, pour finir par rapidement l'attacher au barreau du lit à toute vitesse.

Quand Dean - mais était-ce encore Dean ? - s'en aperçu, il tira sur ses liens, Castiel recula de plusieurs pas par sécurité et n'arrivant pas à se défaire, Dean se débattit quelques minutes avec violence, grognant et râlant comme une bête.

Mais heureusement, le coup à la tête lui avait fais plus de mal que de bien et Dean/Le Loup sombra dans l'inconscient ou le sommeil ou autre chose, Castiel n'en savait rien, mais s'en voulu atrocement de l'avoir frappé quand il vit la blessure qu'il avait maintenant au dessus de la tempe.

Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre douloureuse, il se rendit compte que la morsure saignait encore et abondamment.

Baissant alors les yeux sur lui, il vit que ses vêtements étaient complètement tachés non seulement de son sang mais aussi du sang de Dean, sang qui avait imbibé sa chemise quand il l'avait déshabillé et qu'il était entré en contact avec ses blessures.

Tirant sur le tissus sur son ventre, il se rendit compte aussi que ça avait traversé et que ça lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

Regardant Dean une minute, il finit par s'approcher du lit et resserra les liens qui entravaient ses poignets avant de s'asseoir auprès du chasseur.

Puis, amenant ses doigts à sa lèvre blessée, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait juste avant que ça ne dégénère, ce qu'il avait osé faire... et Dean... Dean y avait répondu, il ne l'avait pas repoussé !

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, perdu dans ses pensées, il vit qu'il avait déposé les doigts de son autre main sur les lèvres de Dean et voyant une goutte de son sang qui était restée sur le coté de sa lèvre supérieure, il l'essuya du bout de l'index et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qui lui fit mal.

_«Est-ce que c'est Dean qui avait répondu à son baiser ou le loup qui s'était joué de lui ?»_

Cette idée le troubla fortement.

Il se leva alors du lit, prit une chemise de rechange dans son sac et non sans un regard sur Dean pour s'assurer qu'il était bien toujours « endormi », il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver vite fait de tout ce sang sur lui et se changer.

.

Se déshabiller, passer sous une douche express et en ressortir, ne lui prirent pas plus de trois minutes et il s'essuyait rapidement quand il cru entendre un bruit venant de la chambre.

S'immobilisant, ne respirant plus, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter, mais son cœur cognait si fort dans ses tympans qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à ses perceptions.

Toutefois, comme aucun autre bruit suspect ne se fit entendre, il termina de s'essuyer, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Une fois son jean enfilé, il prit sa chemise propre, la secoua d'un coup sec pour la défroisser un peu et cru de nouveau entendre du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, alors qu'il passait le vêtement, puis une série de détonations venant de dehors se fit entendre.

Des pétards, ce n'était que des pétards se rassura-t-il.

Et tout coup, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Un bruit sourd, un frottement contre le contreplaqué de la porte, suivit d'un long grattement du haut vers le bas.

Castiel se pétrifia.

Il savait qui ou plutôt ce qui était derrière la porte et ce n'était pas Dean.

Comment avait-il réussi à arracher ses liens ?

Avait-il déjà sa force de loup-garou accompli ?

Le remède avait-il été inefficace ?

Dans ce cas la porte n'allait certainement pas être longtemps un obstacle pour lui.

Castiel entendit d'autres pétards à l'extérieur et se tourna avec espoir vers la fenêtre, mais elle était toute petite, juste assez grande pour y passer la tête, il ne pouvait pas fuir par là.

Le loup gratta une fois de plus la porte, Castiel reposa ses yeux sur la fine paroi de bois qui le séparait du monstre, la panique le submergeait, il transpirait, sa respiration était rapide, s'il continuait il allait faire de l'hyperventilation et perdre connaissance, il ne fallait pas !

Fermant alors les yeux en se tordant les mains, il souffla longuement pour se reprendre.

_« __C'est Dean ! C'est Dean qui est derrière la porte ! __» _Se répéta-t-il.

Un violent coup contre le bois de la porte le fit sortir de sa concentration et sa peur reprit le dessus sur lui, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_« __-Caaaasss... _Entendit-il.

Ce qui lui assura que c'était encore Dean qui était là, du moins en apparence et pas un loup, mais sa voix n'était décidément plus la même ! Semblant venir du plus profond de sa gorge, comme un long grognement

_« __-Caaaasss..._

S'approchant doucement de la porte, il s'adossa au mur à coté de celle-ci.

.

_« __-Caaaasss..._

« _-Dean ?_ Finit-il par répondre la gorge serrée.

.

« _-Caaaasss..._

« -Dean c'est toi ? Dis moi autre chose, parle moi...

.

« _-Caaaasss..._

« -S'il te plaît Dean arrête de faire ça, dis moi quelque chose. Supplia-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un long silence inquiétant.

« -Dean ? … Dean ? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Mais rien.

Plus aucun son ne venait de l'autre pièce.

Se décalant alors sur le côté, il colla sa main droite contre le bois de la porte, puis son oreille en fermant les yeux pour écouter, arrêtant sa respiration un instant.

Rien.

Plus aucun bruit... pourquoi ?

Avait-il de nouveau perdu connaissance ?

Écoutant encore, l'oreille toujours collée contre le bois, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand tout à coup un bruit de fracas ... de verre … la fenêtre !

Il venait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre !?

_« Seigneur non !_ Se dit-il en pensant à tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans les rues en ce soir d'Halloween.

Se décollant alors rapidement de la porte, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit dans la volée pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Et à sa plus grande stupeur, sa sortie fut stoppée net quand il entra en collision avec le torse nu de Dean qui se tenait juste derrière la porte tel un mur.

Il l'avait piégé.

Sans lever les yeux, Castiel recula vivement d'un demi pas et mit ses mains devant lui en guise de protection.

Bien piètre protection que ce geste inadapté, mais Dean … Le Loup, ne bougea pas.

Relevant alors la tête pour le regarder, Castiel suffoqua en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Sa lèvre supérieure toujours retroussée et ses yeux … ses yeux devenus rouges sang étaient fixés sur lui, avec une telle convoitise … Castiel en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« C_aaaasss..._

Cette façon de l'appeler dans un souffle presque caverneux était encore pire maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, dans cette petite pièce résonnante.

"-Dean ? Hasarda-t-il. _Dis moi que tu es encore là Dean... _Murmura-t-il désespéré, sachant qu'il était piégé.

L'air carnassier qui s'imprima à cet instant sur le visage de Dean en voyant sa détresse ne fit rien pour rassurer Castiel, bien au contraire.

Puis Dean se lécha les lèvres, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'il avait enfin sous les yeux et commença à s'approcher de sa proie.

Castiel recula au fur et à mesure, sans rien brusquer, faisant des gestes calmes pour ne pas provoquer de réflexes agressifs de la part de son "prédateur".

"-_Dean... Dis moi que tu es encore là... __je t'en supplie... _Lui dit-il tout bas avec espoir.

Mais Dean ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner doucement, de longs grognements comme des ronronnements, continuant d'approcher de lui lentement.

Et quand le dos de Castiel entra en contact avec la cabine de douche, un sourire moqueur de victoire s'étendit sur le visage du chasseur.

Visiblement, il croyait le moment du festin venu, mais c'était sans compter sur une poussée soudaine d'adrénaline chez Castiel, qui fit un pas brusque de coté, sur sa gauche pour tromper le loup qui se rua dans cette même direction par réflexe.

Profitant alors de cet ultime moment, Castiel fit le geste inverse en un éclair et plaqua ses deux mains dans le dos de la bête qui était penchée sur du vide et donc déséquilibrée et il la poussa.

Le loup traversa la paroi de plexiglas de la cabine de douche, s'effondrant à l'intérieur et Castiel se rua vers la sortie pour courir vers la porte contre laquelle il se cogna.

Fermée !

La porte était fermée à clef, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait fais, mais la clef... la clef n'était plus là !

Dean !

Castiel fit volte-face et il était là, devant lui, au milieu de la chambre, tenant la clef de la porte du bout de ses doigts, la brandissant avec un sourire victorieux avant de la balancer derrière lui dans le coin opposé de la chambre.

Comprenant qu'il était dans de sales draps, Castiel fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et constata qu'en fait la fenêtre était intacte, par contre, un grand miroir qui était au mur près de celle ci était brisé et les morceaux jonchaient le sol, un cendrier trônant au milieu des débris.

Il l'avait bien délibérément trompé pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain.

Ce qui lui fit penser que l'esprit de Dean était bel et bien encore là.

Il était trop malin pour un loup bestial, Dean était encore là !

Il devait le trouver, le toucher, le convaincre de revenir, l'aider à se battre, à reprendre le dessus sur le loup pour le faire partir.

Jetant aussi un coup d'œil sur le lit, il comprit finalement que ses liens avaient bien résisté, mais les barreaux du lit, eux, avaient cédé et s'étaient dessoudés de la barre transversale sous les à-coups du loup qui avait dû se débattre comme un diable pour se libérer.

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours une des manches nouée autour d'un de ses poignets et avait profité de son inattention pour faire quelques pas de loup vers lui.

Pétrifié, Castiel ne pouvait quitter son regard, effrayant mais tellement envoûtant.

La convoitise qu'il y voyait pour lui dans le regard de Dean, ajoutait une légère excitation à sa peur.

.

Quand Dean ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui et qu'il ne vit plus que les iris rouges du loup dans le regard du chasseur, l'excitation s'envola, laissant toute la place à la panique un instant.

« _-Dean s'il te plaît reviens... __Deeeaaannn..._Supplia-t-il en tendant sa main gauche vers lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus.

Dean franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la main de sa proie, y colla son torse et s'arrêta.

Castiel sentit les battements de son cœur qui pulsait à une vitesse folle sous sa paume.

« -_Dean... _Souffla-t-il à nouveau en crispant ses doigts contre sa peau.

Et sans aucun signe avant coureur, Dean se saisit vivement de son bras, lui tordit violemment, faisant lâcher un cri atroce de douleur à Castiel sous la torsion dans son épaule et l'éjecta sur sa droite, le long du mur, le faisant atterrir dans les bris de miroir qui jonchaient le plancher.

Castiel sentit sa peau se lacérer sous ses mains, le coté de son bras gauche sur lequel il était tombé, sa cuisse, son flanc et se leva malgré tout très vite, au sol il était trop vulnérable.

Debout, pieds nus dans les bouts de verre, il vit Dean qui venait de nouveau vers lui et recula, se coupant encore, sous le pied droit, empirant sa condition de proie facile, car il boitait à présent.

.

Et quand il se trouva de nouveau acculé contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, Dean s'arrêta aussi.

Il était à présent lui même debout pieds nus dans les bris de glace et quittant Castiel des yeux, il suivit le chemin de sang entre eux, allant de ses blessures jusqu'aux bouts de verre à ses propres pieds.

Castiel vit alors Dean se lécher les lèvres et le regarda se baisser pour ramasser un long morceau de miroir d'une vingtaine de centimètres couvert de son sang et l'amener à sa bouche pour finir par le lécher avec délectation.

Sa lèvre trembla et il l'entendit émettre encore ce doux grognement qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de plaisir des plus indécent, qui lui provoqua un frisson dans le dos malgré lui.

Et il s'en voulait de ses réactions, il s'en voulait d'y trouver lui aussi une certaine excitation, un certain plaisir à le voir faire ça, à l'entendre faire ces sons enivrants, mais c'était Dean !

Dean qui le désirait.

Dean qui le convoitait.

Dean qui voulait planter ses dents dans sa chair... Bon sang !

_« __Reprends toi Castiel, reprends toi. Il le fait exprès, cherche Dean, appelle Dean, _**_Il _**_n'est pas _**_Lui _**_! __» _Se morigéna-t-il avant de voir Dean lever le nez, humant l'air qui devait être rempli de l'odeur de son sang et reprendre son avancée vers lui en lâchant le bout de miroir qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Castiel, lui, se laissa glisser le long du mur sur sa gauche, boitant toujours, sans quitter Dean des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une haute commode qui le stoppa.

Dean le suivit lentement, faisant glisser ses doigts dans la traînée de sang qu'il laissait dans son sillage sur le mur et quand Castiel fut bloqué par le meuble, il s'arrêta aussi et lécha le sang récupéré sur ses doigts, son regard planté dans le sien et toujours ce léger ronronnement rauque.

« -_Hummm... Caaaasss... _Lâcha-t-il longuement avant de brusquement s'approcher tout près de lui, posant sa main droite sur le coin de la commode pour lui barrer la route et l'empêcher de se sauver.

Maintenant étroitement coincé entre le coin que faisaient le mur avec le meuble dans son dos et Dean devant lui, Castiel était piégé, mais il sentait la chaleur émaner du corps du chasseur et envahir le sien, son odeur … Dean... Son esprit s'embrouillait dans ses contradictions.

Et tel le loup qui avait pris possession de son corps, Dean posa sa main gauche dans son cou, approcha son visage de lui, pour respirer son odeur en ronronnant toujours plus de plaisir, son nez dans ses cheveux, descendant sur le côté gauche de sa tête jusqu'à son oreille.

Sentant son souffle sur lui, Castiel tourna la tête vers la droite en fermant les yeux, lui donnant finalement le champ libre, en soupirant et Dean continua sa descente jusqu'à son épaule, avant de souffler fort contre sa peau.

Posant alors ses lèvres dans son cou, il finit par se mettre à lécher sa peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille dont il prit le lobe entre ses dents, mais se contentant de le mordiller, de le sucer...

Castiel ne put en réprimer un autre soupir, presque un gémissement, tellement son corps tremblait de toutes parts.

Ses sensations et son plaisir en totale contradiction avec la peur effroyable qui le paralysait étaient déments.

Et Dean continua de lécher sa peau, redescendant le long de son cou, pendant que sa main gauche, jusqu'alors calée à sa nuque, descendait maintenant lentement en une caresse vers son épaule pour passer sous sa chemise ouverte et continuer son chemin sur la peau de son torse couverte de chair de poule, puis glisser sur son ventre avant de bifurquer sur son flanc et sa hanche où elle s'arrêta.

Castiel était enivré, c'était si agréable... Si agréable de sentir Dean partout sur lui...

Parce que Dean était là !

Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Sinon il serait déjà mort, c'était certain !

Ce loup n'avait pas juste envie de le dévorer, il avait d'autres pulsions contradictoires lui aussi, des pulsions humaines.

Ce loup avait clairement autant envie de lui que de le dévorer !

« -_Dean... _Appela Castiel alors que ce dernier avait fais glisser sa chemise de son épaule et léchait à présent, avec une langueur absolue, la profonde plaie qu'il s'était fais sur le haut du biceps et qui saignait beaucoup.

« -Dean ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Dean releva alors la tête brusquement en grognant, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

Mais Castiel ne se démonta pas.

« _-__Dean écoutes moi. _Dit-il tout bas pour l'amadouer. _Je sais que tu es là... Dean..._

Le loup le regarda en penchant la tête lentement, laissant à Castiel l'espoir que Dean était bel et bien là et l'écoutait.

« -_Dean, il faut que tu te battes … si tu es encore là c'est que le remède a marché Dean … __il faut que tu surmontes tout ça … s'il te plaît Dean... Reviens... Reviens Dean…_

Comme il devait tout tenter, Castiel osa alors lever sa main droite, qui tremblait quand même un peu, vers le visage du chasseur.

Posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, il esquissa un sourire quand Dean ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

Il était réceptif !

Ronronnant de nouveau, Dean tourna alors légèrement la tête en amenant sa main à celle de Castiel, la humant en y prenant un plaisir certain.

Et Castiel se rendit soudain compte que sa main blessée, laissait une traînée de sang sur sa joue.

Mais quand il voulu la récupérer, Dean resserra sa prise sur ses doigts et l'en empêcha avec un léger grognement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Et c'est les lèvres entrouvertes, obnubilé, fasciné par la scène, qu'il regarda Dean lécher sa blessure, le dos à nouveau traversé par un frisson d'excitation suffocant.

"-_Dean..._ Lâcha-t-il malgré lui, se sentant céder à toute vitesse à la tentation de profiter des attentions du chasseur.

Dean ronronna encore, se rapprochant de lui, pressant le corps de l'ange entre lui et la commode, agrippant plus fortement sa hanche.

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus de quoi il avait envie !

Arrêter tout ça ?

Se détacher comme il le pouvait de Dean pour que ce dernier n'ait pas de regrets une fois revenu à lui ?

... ou ...

Se laisser faire, LE laisser faire et profiter de cette opportunité d'avoir Dean tout à lui, au risque qu'il lui en veuille après ?

Parce qu'en cet instant, Castiel savait pertinemment qu'en étant docile avec la "bête", en le caressant dans le sens du poil, le loup ne lui ferait aucun mal...

Bien au contraire...

Mais que dirait Dean de tout ça ?

Après...

Mais... S'en souviendrait-il au moins ?

C'est vrai ça... Il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas...

Et son secret serait un très bon... souvenir...

_"Ca serait déjà ça..._ Pensa-t-il, se provoquant un pincement douloureux dans le coeur.

..

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

..

Il ne devait pas !

..

Et pourtant ...

Son corps pressé contre le sien et la bouche de Dean qui suçait à présent ses doigts... c'était...

Et le fait qu'il fasse ça parce qu'ils étaient couverts de sang, n'enlevait rien aux sensations qui irradiaient tout son corps et chaque millimètre de sa peau couverte de frissons...

Jamais personne ne l'avait touché, jamais personne n'avait même juste posé ses lèvres sur lui pour un simple baiser... à part ce soir... Dean... jamais personne à part Dean...

Et sa peau, son corps, vierges de toute sensation étaient totalement réceptifs, le rendant avide d'autres ressentis... oui il voulait ça... il voulait Dean...

"-_Dean..._ Dit-il alors tout bas.

A l'écoute, comme s'il avait reconnu un changement dans l'intonation de la voix de sa proie, Dean posa son regard rouge dans le sien, ressortant, d'une lenteur terrible, le majeur et l'index de l'ange de sa bouche.

C'est à cet instant que toute hésitation quitta l'esprit de Castiel et qu'il décida de laisser faire les choses.

La tentation était trop tentante...

Dean était trop tentant...

Et il avait une irrépressible envie qu'il le touche encore, de le sentir partout sur lui.

"-_Dean..._ Répéta-t-il tout bas, encore une fois, comme pour garder à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, récupérant sa main que Dean laissa échapper de ses doigts sans aucune résistance.

Puis, son coeur battant à tout rompre, Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa main et la déposa délicatement sur le torse du chasseur...

Seigneur ! Est-ce que son coeur avait vraiment besoin de battre aussi fort ?

Et du bout des doigts, il s'enhardit à caresser sa peau.

Dean qui avait baissé lui aussi les yeux sur sa main quand il l'avait senti le toucher, ronronna alors de plus belle avant de relever un regard étonné sur Castiel qui releva les yeux sur lui en rougissant.

Puis, la respiration difficile, tellement son coeur battait comme un dingue au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il souffla doucement et pencha la tête sur la droite, légèrement en arrière, laissant accès à Dean à son cou.

Invitation que le Loup s'empressa d'accepter en y glissant ses lèvres dans un long grognement ronronné avant de mordre la peau fine de sa gorge.

A ce moment là, la douleur ressentit par Castiel n'effaça en rien son excitation grandissante, bien au contraire, cette morsure l'électrisa.

Tellement, qu'il en soupira d'aise en tremblant.

Puis, grimaçant par contre, quelque peu, par la douleur dans son épaule due à la torsion subie quelques minutes plus tôt, Castiel faufila son bras gauche à la taille du chasseur jusqu'à son dos qu'il agrippa fermement rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Les mains de Dean, quant à elles, le tenaient à présent solidement par les hanches, tandis que sa langue se baladait tout le long de son cou, de son épaule douloureuse et Castiel se sentait pantelant.

Sa peur envolée, il n'était plus qu'une petite chose fragile prise dans les griffes de la bête et il en voulait encore.

"-_Hmmm... Caaaassss..._ Lâcha Dean contre sa peau.

A ses mots, Castiel se sentit fondre et sa vision se flouta un instant, comme s'il était enivré.

Fermant alors les yeux, penchant la tête d'avantage en arrière, il la posant sur le plateau de la haute commode dans son dos pour que Dean continue.

Il se savait faire une connerie.

Oh oui il le savait !

Mais la bouche de Dean qui traversait à présent sa gorge pour passer de l'autre coté, pendant que ses mains remontaient le long de ses flancs, c'était trop bon pour arrêter maintenant.

Dieu que les plaisirs humains étaient étourdissants...

Au diable pudeur et pureté, bonjours ivresse des sens et du corps, il voulait pécher par abandon de lui même et aimer ça jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Sentant ses jambes devenir cotonneuses, il cala mieux son bras dans le dos du chasseur et remonta son autre main jusqu'à son épaule afin de se maintenir, dans un geste naturel.

Son esprit avait à présent complètement laissé de coté le fait que Dean n'était pas lui même et faisait comme si c'était le cas.

Plus de bête, plus de loup, il était avec Dean !

Et visiblement son corps en fit de même.

Un changement était en train de s'opérer dans son pantalon et de sentir cette réaction de son corps, Castiel sentit ses joues chauffer alors que son excitation s'amplifiait.

Où allait-il comme ça ?

Jusqu'où pensait-il que ce petit jeu allait le mener ?

Il ne le savait pas lui même.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il focalisait son esprit sur cette excitation grandissante, plus il l'était ! C'était incroyable !

Et apparemment, Dean dû se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, car retournant flatter le coté gauche de son cou, il enroula tout à coup son bras droit autour de sa taille et le serra son bassin contre le sien en grognant de plaisir.

Grognement partagé par Castiel quand la bosse dans son jean se trouva pressée contre une autre.

Dean était dans le même état que lui et il venait de lui faire savoir.

Puis, serrant encore plus fort son bras autour de Castiel pour lui faire cambrer le dos, Dean, lui, se pencha en avant, respirant fort dans le cou de l'ange totalement alanguit, qui se laissait faire.

Perdant ainsi son centre de gravité, Castiel finit par se retrouver déséquilibré et l'accompagnant toujours dans le mouvement, Dean lui fit brusquement perdre l'équilibre.

Par réflexe malheureux, Castiel décrocha alors son bras gauche du dos du chasseur pour se retenir au sol et ferma les yeux, retenant un cri de douleur qui aurait bien voulu sortir de sa bouche à cet instant, tant le mouvement lui avait fait mal à l'épaule et le visage tellement crispé, qu'il en fit se rouvrir la plaie à sa lèvre.

Mais une plainte étouffée lui échappa tout de même, son qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer et Dean releva vivement la tête, plantant ses iris rouges dans les siens.

Le front plissé, il devait avoir pris ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour du mécontentement de la part de l'ange, parce que ce dernier sentit la main du chasseur se crisper dans son dos.

Assis sur le sol, penché en arrière, Dean en suspend au dessus de lui, Castiel s'appuya alors sur son bras valide pour se maintenir, ramena son bras gauche vers l'avant, très lentement, pour souffrir le moins possible pendant la manœuvre, en soufflant doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur où il agrippa ses doigts.

"-_C'est rien..._ Souffla-t-il doucement avant de passer délicatement le bout de sa langue, sur la blessure à sa lèvre qui piquait.

Dean, qui le regardait, baissa alors les yeux vers son torse, semblant suivre quelque chose des yeux et Castiel qui suivit son regard, vit que ce qui avait attiré son attention était une goutte de son sang qui devait provenir de sa lèvre et qui roulait à présent sur sa peau entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte.

Amenant tout de suite sa main à sa bouche, il regarda ensuite ses doigts pour vérifier et oui, la morsure à sa lèvre s'était bel et bien remise à saigner.

Entendant alors un ronronnement, reprenant en une seconde conscience du loup qui possédait Dean, il détourna la tête pour tenter de cacher cette source d'excitation malsaine pour le sang.

Mais le loup qui ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, saisit soudainement ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne de sa main libre et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui avant de la tirer en arrière.

Suffocant d'une peur irascible à ce geste brutal, Castiel ferma les yeux et Dean se pencha d'avantage sur lui.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une morsure douloureuse, Castiel eut l'agréable et enivrante surprise de sentir la langue du chasseur se poser sur sa peau pour remonter tout le long de la coulure de sang frais à sa disposition sur son torse.

Et quand la bouche de Dean atteignit sa gorge, Castiel ne put retenir un léger gémissement, qui fit lâcher un doux grognement ronronné au loup, qui lui redressa la tête une fois arrivé à son menton.

Rouvrant alors les yeux, son souffle court, précipité, Castiel regarda le visage de Dean qui avait les yeux mi-clos et le laissa faire quand les lèvres de ce dernier se saisirent de la sienne.

Sentant la langue passer délicatement sur la blessure pour y laper le sang, un pincement au coeur lui rappela à nouveau que ce n'était pas Dean ...

Ce n'était pas Dean !

Dean ne se délectait pas de sang ! ...

Ce n'était pas... Dean...

Alors pourquoi son coeur battait-il aussi fort ?

Pourquoi son corps en voulait plus quand même ?

Pourquoi il en voulait plus ?

Plus !

Plus !

Plus !

Encore plus !

Dean !

_"Oh Seigneur ! Je l'aime tellement..."_ Avoua-t-il en pensées soudainement, autant à Dieu qu'à lui même.

Faisant alors un léger mouvement en arrière de la tête, sa lèvre échappa une seconde à celles de Dean qui resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux en grognant pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'avantage et repassa sa langue sur la lèvre abîmée.

Et ne sachant pas s'il était devenu complètement fou, cédant à une irrépressible envie, Castiel caressa sa langue contre celle de Dean.

Surpris, le loup se recula alors de quelques centimètres en penchant la tête.

Castiel agrippa alors sa nuque brusquement et fermement pour le faire revenir à lui et faufila sa langue dans sa bouche en soupirant.

Le loup, qui grogna sur le coup, de se faire dompter par sa proie, reprit alors le contrôle de la situation et ses instincts humains étant toujours présent, il répondit au baiser avec toute sa hargne de bête, grognant encore et encore de satisfaction.

Puis, comme un affamé qui aurait son plat préféré entre les mains, Dean quitta la bouche de Castiel bifurquant vers sa mâchoire en léchant, mordant sa peau, continuant son chemin en descendant dans son cou, avant de longer sa clavicule et faufiler son nez sous sa chemise pour atteindre son épaule.

Ses mains n'étant pas en reste, c'est avec brusquerie qu'il tira sur la chemise qui lui faisait barrière et Castiel gémit de douleur quand il tira trop maladroitement sur sa manche gauche.

Mais il était tellement pris de la même frénésie, qu'il dégagea lui même son bras du vêtement qui finit sur le sol, n'enserrant plus que son avant bras droit sur lequel il était appuyé.

Et les mains de Dean se baladaient partout sur lui.

Et la bouche de Dean se baladait partout sur lui.

Et le souffle de Dean était partout sur lui.

Et ça le rendait dingue.

Et il en voulait encore.

Encore !

.

Dean était à présent appliqué à lécher la coupure à son flanc et Castiel avait les doigts de sa main gauche enfouis dans ses cheveux, le regardant faire, des sursauts dans le corps et des milliards de frissons sur la peau... c'était bon... presque trop...

Trop bon !

Trop bien !

Trop... malsain !

Trop... Non ce n'était pas bien !

Ce n'était pas bien !

"-_Dean..._ Lâcha-t-il alors en bougeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Dean s'immobilisa et ronronna sans toutefois se redresser.

"-_Reviens..._

Dean releva alors lentement la tête, écoutant la voix de sa proie avec intérêt.

"-_Reviens Dean..._

L'écoutant toujours, le prédateur remonta alors lentement jusqu'à sa hauteur, Castiel ne quittant pas son regard.

"-_S'il te plait Dean..._ Supplia-t-il.

Puis, prenant conscience que si Dean revenait maintenant, il entrerait dans une rage folle en voyant la situation, Castiel baissa la tête.

Il avait fait une erreur...

Il n'aurait jamais dû...

Et il ferma les yeux quand le loup faufila doucement son nez dans son cou, quand il le sentit l'enserrer délicatement dans ses bras, quand il le fit s'allonger sur le sol moulant son corps contre le sien... et qu'il le laissa faire... encore...

"-_Dean..._ Gémit-il alors, les yeux toujours clos, avant de dégager son poignet de sa manche de chemise et d'enrouler ses bras autour du corps du chasseur, respirant l'odeur de sa peau dans son cou avec une douleur dans le coeur. _Oh Dean... si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..._ Souffla-t-il contre sa peau en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Le loup eut un nouvel arrêt, restant immobile quelques secondes avant de relever la tête pour regarder l'ange, les yeux écarquillés.

Castiel rouvrit alors lui aussi les paupières, les yeux brillants.

Dean fronça le front en grognant, visiblement perturbé, voire troublé.

"-_Je t'aime._ Répéta Castiel en posant sa main droite sur la joue du chasseur.

Le corps de Dean eut un nouveau sursaut, ses yeux rouges semblant rouler dans leurs orbites un instant...

Et là... le coeur de Castiel rata un battement.

Il se passait quelque chose !

Ce n'était pas encore Dean, mais visiblement le loup n'était plus vraiment là non plus, comme si l'homme au dessus de lui ne savait plus qui il était, comme une enveloppe vide.

C'était fini...

Et dans un ultime rebond d'envie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Castiel releva la tête et embrassa les lèvres de Dean.

Un baiser long et appuyé qui remplit son coeur de chagrin.

Bien fait pour lui !

Il n'avait qu'à pas jouer avec le feu !

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à en subir les conséquences et à souffrir en silence.

"_-Je t'aime_. Répéta-t-il contre sa bouche.

Et Dean se redressa alors tout à coup sur les genoux, inspirant bruyamment, comme s'il avait manqué d'air jusqu'ici, avant de retomber lourdement en arrière sur le plancher.

Castiel s'assied alors, les yeux écarquillés, pour le regarder.

Dean ne bougeait plus.

Les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur le plafond, la respiration précipitée, il avait l'air d'être revenu.

.

Castiel, honteux, récupéra tout de suite sa chemise, l'enfilant le plus vite qu'il pouvait à son bras gauche, puis le droit et se précipita vers le chasseur.

A genoux près de Dean, il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et se pencha au dessus de lui pour intercepter son regard et qu'il le voit.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale, mais semblaient ne rien voir du tout.

"-Dean ? Dit-il tout bas. Dean tu m'entends ? C'est fini Dean, c'est fini ! La bête est partie ! Dean ?

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles le chasseur n'eut aucune réaction et tout à coup, il cligna des yeux.

Castiel retira alors rapidement ses mains de son visage, ramenant ses bras contre lui et Dean le vit enfin.

"-Cass ?

"-Oui... Ca va ? Tu... tu es bien toi ?

"-Hein ? Dit-il en se redressant, obligeant Castiel à se reculer. Oui... Oui je suis moi... pourq'..

Et il vit tout à coup dans quel état se trouvait Castiel.

"-Cass ! Tu... Putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

"-...

Castiel resta interdit...

Que dire ?

"-Merde Cass je me suis détaché ? Dit-il en poussant les bras de l'ange pour qu'il puisse écarter les pans de sa chemise tachée de sang.

Et les marques de dents sur le corps de son ange le choquèrent plus que ses blessures.

"-Tu... C'est quoi toutes ces morsures ?

Castiel le regarda alors d'un air ahuri, avant de baisser les yeux sur lui et de découvrir sa peau et les dizaines de morsures, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir.

"-Cass... je t'ai..

Dean ne put finir sa phrase que déjà Castiel s'était relevé à tout vitesse et s'était précipité dans la salles de bain en claudiquant, son bras gauche serré contre lui, pour constater de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Et son reflet l'horrifia encore plus.

Il avait des marque de dents partout, dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le torse, le ventre, les flancs, PARTOUT !

Certaines, comme celle dans son cou... qui devait être la première, était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus profonde que d'autres, mais ce qui le troubla le plus en cet instant, ce fut qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte !

Le loup avait bien dû le mordre une quinzaine de fois et tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est que...

Baissant la tête, il referma quelques boutons de sa chemise, les mains tremblantes...

Ca avait été si agréable...

Si bon...

Si...

Fermant les yeux, il ne vit pas Dean arriver derrière lui et qui, le découvrant prostré, s'inquiéta encore plus.

"-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Dit-il à voix basse.

Castiel sursauta et le regarda dans le miroir avant de baisser les yeux quand le regard de Dean croisa le sien.

"-_Rien._ Dit-il. C'est fini maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

"-Quoi ? Non Cass ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé tu... tu as de grosses blessures en plus de toutes ces morsures... je ... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fracassé la tête pour me rattacher ?

Cass ne répondit rien.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

"-**CASS !** Dit Dean en le tirant par son bras gauche pour le faire se retourner, faisant lâcher un cri de douleur à Castiel qui serra rapidement son épaule de son autre main.

Dean fit un bond en arrière, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal.

"-Merde, pardon Castiel... Tu as mal ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne et l'autre dans son cou.

"-_Oui_.

Troublé, Castiel fronça le front.

Depuis quand Dean le touchait-il comme ça ?

L'avait-il déjà touché avant ?

Il ne savait plus...

Mais toujours est-il qu'à présent, son contact avait des effets incontrôlables sur son corps et il espérait que Dean ne se rende compte de rien, qu'il ne voit pas cette chair de poule qu'il sentait à présent, recouvrir ses bras, son dos, son cou, sa nuque...

"-_Je suis tellement désolé..._ Finit par dire Dean._ Tellement désolé..._

"-Mais ne n'est pas de ta faute Dean.

"-Pas de ma faute ? Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Si c'est pas ma faute c'est la faute à q'..

"-C'est la mienne... Le coupa Castiel en baissant encore plus la tête.

"-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Castiel sortit alors de la salle de bain.

Devait-il lui dire ?

Devait-il tout avouer ?

Devait-il...

"-C'est parce qu'on s'est embrassé que tu me fuis ? Dit Dean tout à coup en voyant que Castiel l'évitait, évitait son regard.

Castiel releva alors la tête vers lui et le regarda s'approcher, bouche bée.

"-Hein Cass?

"-Qu' Qu' Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"-_C'est parce qu'on s'est embrassé que tu me fuis ?_ Répéta le chasseur tout bas, une fois tout près de lui.

"-Tu... tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-il alors, son coeur battant à toute vitesse.

"-Evidemment que je m'en souviens.

"-J'ai cru que... je croyais que c'était déjà le loup...

"-Non c'était moi Cass... par contre la morsure là... Dit-il en passant son index sous la blessure à sa lèvre. Ca c'était le loup oui et je m'en souviens aussi.

Le coeur de Castiel se mit alors à battre dans le désordre.

"-_Mais ça.._ Reprit le chasseur en montrant une morsure dans son cou près de son oreille gauche. _Ca._ En en montrant une autre. _Et puis..._ Continua-t-il en faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir. _Ca, ça, ça... tout ça... je ne me rappelle pas non... Cass c'est pas... Putain Cass c'est quoi tout ça ? Tu..._

"-_Je me suis laissé faire._ Lâcha alors Castiel la gorge serrée.

"-**Quoi ?**

"-Je me suis laissé faire. Répéta-t-il en s'éloignant de lui pour lui tourner le dos, resserrant maladroitement les pans de sa chemise sur lui. _Je... C'était toi Dean... Je ne voulais pas, mais je voulais, je... c'était toi... pour moi... je te demande pardon..._ Finit-il tout bas, envahis de honte.

Les épaules et la tête basses, il attendit que la sentence du chasseur s'abatte sur lui, mais les secondes s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait.

Et c'est quand il était sur le point de se retourner pour faire face à Dean qui restait étrangement silencieux, qu'il sentit ses mains se glisser contre ses flancs et son torse se coller dans son dos, son front à l'arrière de sa tête.

"-_Cass... ce que tu as fais... j'aurais pu te tuer..._

"-Non... Justement... Mes plus graves blessures viennent du moment où j'essayais encore de le fuir... et il a commencé à me toucher et ... Dès... Dès l'instant où j'ai... cédé à la tentation... de toi... je ne voyais plus le loup, je te voyais toi... _J'avais tellement envie que ce soit toi._ Finit-il dans un murmure que Dean entendit parfaitement.

"-_Cass..._

"-_Je te demande pardon._ Répéta-t-il en se retournant lentement vers Dean, sans oser le regarder en face, sa main droite devant sa bouche, en proie à un mélange de honte, de peine et de peur à l'idée de le perdre.

"-Cass... Dit-il en ôtant sa main de devant sa bouche de sa main gauche, alors que l'autre lui relevait le menton du bout des doigts. C'était moi... Si je n'avais pas été là, le loup n'aurait pas agit de cette façon... Si je n'avais pas été là, le loup t'aurait probablement tué. Un loup ne se comporte pas comme ça ! Tu comprends ?

Castiel acquiesça, il s'était dit la même chose.

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je t'aime qui a fais que mes instincts ont pris le dessus sur ceux du loup mais...

S'interrompant sous le regard soudainement écarquillé de Castiel, Dean fronça les sourcils.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux brillants, Castiel esquissa alors un sourire et décida de lui répondre le plus simplement qu'il soit.

Et lentement, il amena sa main droite à sa joue tout en se collant contre lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer un baiser.

"-_Moi aussi je t'aime Dean._ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

A ses mots, le coeur de Dean fit un looping vertigineux dans sa cage thoracique avant de s'emballer.

Et enroulant ses bras autour du corps de son ange, il reprit délicatement possession de sa bouche, l'emportant dans un baiser profond et langoureux qui les fit frissonner tous les deux de plaisir.

Mais quand sans réfléchir, Castiel voulu remonter son bras gauche autour du cou du chasseur, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur dû à son épaule, ce qui alerta immédiatement Dean qui interrompit leur baiser.

"-C'est ton épaule ?

"-_Oui._ Répondit-il en amenant sa main droite à son biceps pour serrer son bras contre lui.

Dean posa alors doucement sa main sur son articulation pour essayer de sentir si quelque chose n'était plus à sa place.

"-Elle n'est pas démise hein ?

"-Non mais c'est atrocement douloureux.

"-Comment ça c'est passé ?

"-Tu... Il me l'a tordu avant de me jeter là bas. Dit-il en lui montrant les bris de miroir sur sa gauche.

Dean grimaça.

"-Je suis désolé.

"-C'était pas toi Dean... Dit Castiel en se rendant compte de ses propos contradictoires.

"-C'est de là que viennent tes coupures je présume.

"-Oui elle viennent de là.

"-Il faut qu'on te soigne, tu peux pas rester comme ça. Dit-il en fouillant la pièce du regard. Mais tout d'abord, il te faut de la glace pour ton épaule, en attendant de te faire examiner par un médecin...

Castiel acquiesça en le regardant s'éloigner de lui, pour s'asseoir sur son lit et mettre ses chaussures, puis, prendre le seau à glace plein d'eau qui était resté sur le chevet, d'aller filer le vider dans la salle de bain et réapparaître dans la chambre deux secondes plus tard.

"-Je vais en chercher, il y en a près de l'accueil. Poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je reviens tout d'..

Mais quand il voulu sortir, il trouva la porte fermée.

"-La clef est là bas par terre. Dit Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé, en lui montrant un coin de la chambre où le loup avait jeté la clef un peu plus tôt.

Dean alla donc vers l'endroit indiqué et retrouva effectivement la clef sur le sol derrière le fauteuil se trouvant là.

Et une fois la clef en main, il reprit la direction de la porte.

"-Je reviens tout de suite. Dit-il en sortant.

.

Se retrouvant seul, Castiel se dirigea péniblement vers son lit sur lequel il s'assied et en profita pour regarder ce qui lui faisait si mal sous son pied.

Et il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver un bout de miroir, qu'il retira tout de suite avec soulagement.

Puis, reposant son pied par terre, il dénoua son cou de sa main droite sur sa nuque, il était épuisé, toutes ces émotions semblaient être parvenues à venir à bout de ses résistances et se laissant aller en arrière pour s'allonger, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour souffler.

.

Quand Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé sur son lit, mais dans le bon sens et sous les couvertures.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut qu'il fasse jour.

Se redressant alors brusquement, il amena sa main à son épaule par réflexe.

Seulement, à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne lui faisait pas mal du tout, son épaule n'avait rien !

Baissant ensuite les yeux sur lui même, il n'y trouva pas la moindre blessure non plus, pas la moindre morsure, il n'avait rien !

_"Non... Se pourrait-il que j'ai rêvé tout ça ?_ Se demanda-t-il en proie à une douloureuse inquiétude.

Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, il constata aussi avec horreur que le miroir près de la fenêtre était intact.

Il avait rêvé !

Bon sang tout ça n'était qu'un rêve !

Dean !

Se tournant alors vers le lit voisin, il y trouva le chasseur qui lui tournait le dos, dormant à point fermé sur ses couvertures, habillé de son jean.

La gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait bel et bien rêvé et Dean... Dean et lui... n'existait pas...

La tête baissée, il frotta ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à déborder et finit par se lever de son lit.

Une fois debout, il fut étonné une seconde du fait qu'il se soit couché en boxer, il ne faisait jamais ça, Dean ne voulait pas et il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas non plus s'être couché...

Mais il était tellement triste, qu'il finit par hausser les épaules et filer dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place... Il fallait qu'il oublie ce rêve.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand il sortit de la douche, s'essuyant rapidement, il grogna en constatant qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements propres pour s'habiller.

Ouvrant alors doucement la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre avant de sortir en vitesse sa serviette autour des hanches, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Dean, la seule fois où il était sortit dans cette tenue de la salle de bain au bunker, le chasseur s'était mis en colère pour une obscure raison de pudeur masculine... Et donc du coup, depuis, il évitait... ça aussi.

Prenant ensuite rapidement les premiers jean, chemise et boxer qui lui tombèrent sous la main, il retourna avec hâte dans la salle de bain pour aller s'y habiller.

Sous-vêtement et pantalon enfilés en regardant son reflet et son corps pâle immaculé avec dépit, il se saisit alors de sa chemise en jean...

Et son coeur fit un bond.

Elle n'avait plus de manches !

Un bonheur inouï envahis alors son être tout entier en un centième de seconde et il se précipita à la porte pour retourner dans la chambre.

Et comme dans un déjà vu, il entra en collision avec le torse nu de Dean, qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte.

Un sourire indélébile illuminant son visage, il regarda le chasseur qui semblait le dévorer des yeux.

"-_Salut..._ Dit ce dernier.

Et dans une pulsion désespérée, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, investissant sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec frénésie, soupirant de plaisir et de soulagement.

Il n'avait pas rêvé !

Non il n'avait pas rêvé !

Dean !

Dean et lui... c'était réel !

Puis, relâchant quelque peu son étreinte, il interrompit leur baiser.

"-_Salut._ Répondit-il contre sa bouche.

Dean sourit.

"-Si c'est de cette façon que tu m'accueilles en sortant de la salle de bain le matin, je crois que tu vas me trouver derrière la porte tous les jours.

Castiel rit.

"-Tu as appelé Balthazar... Dit-il, c'était tellement évident maintenant.

"-Gagné ! J'ai réalisé que c'était le plus simple quand je t'ai retrouvé allongé sur ton lit, en revenant avec la glace et que tu as grimacé de douleur dans ton sommeil, quand j'ai voulu te bouger pour te soigner... Et tu l'avais appelé avec mon téléphone. Il a laissé un flacon d'eau de lycan pour... S'interrompit-il quand, souriant toujours, Castiel enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"-_Oh Dean, j'ai eu tellement peur quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé tout ça..._

"-Si c'est un rêve, il est bien réel et je ne veux pas me réveiller...

"-_Moi non plus._ Dit-il en ramenant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder. Je t'aime Dean.

"-Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange... _Tellement... tellement..._ Souffla-t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour y faufiler sa langue.

Répondant à son baiser, Castiel en gémit de plaisir, provoquant un sursaut dans le jean de son chasseur.

Et son corps collé au sien, ça ne lui échappa pas.

Souriant alors dans leur baiser, mais sans l'interrompre, il fit pivoter leur petit duo et poussa Dean légèrement en arrière pour l'adosser au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, avant de dénouer ses bras d'autour de son cou et d'envoyer ses mains en balade sur son corps.

Il voulait le toucher, l'explorer, le connaître par coeur.

Dean était à lui maintenant, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il allait s'en régaler chaque instant de sa vie et lui confier la sienne sans aucune retenue.

Lui donner son corps, lui prouver tout son amour jusqu'à ce que ce soit la mort qui les sépare... si elle avait ce pouvoir...

Il s'en fit le serment silencieux à lui même.

Oh oui il allait l'aimer, aimer son corps à en perdre la tête.

Oh oui il allait se donner à lui corps et âme et savourer chaque instant.

Oh oui Dean était à lui maintenant et non, vraiment non, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

Et de ses mains baladeuses, il découvrait à présent le plus naturellement qu'il soit, chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa disposition qui se couvrait de chair de poule, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, ses flancs, poursuivant son exploration dans son dos en collant son corps contre le sien.

Et les mains de Dean, qui n'étaient pas en reste, se baladaient elles aussi en mille caresses sur sa peau tout aussi frissonnante que la sienne.

Dean, lui, était grisé de pouvoir enfin toucher ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Et les mains aventureuses de Castiel sur lui, c'était ... c'était tellement agréable et inespéré qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie.

Castiel était à lui... enfin... et pour toujours, ça c'était une certitude... Son amour pour lui était si dévorant, enivrant et encore plus puissant maintenant qu'il le savait partagé que rien ne pourrait jamais le briser.

Oh oui il l'aimait tellement.. Tellement ! Depuis si longtemps, pensa-t-il en l'entourant de nouveau de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Castiel lui rendit son étreinte et leur baiser devint tout à coup plus affamé.

Dean grogna alors de désir, provoquant une décharge électrique qui traversa le dos de Castiel d'un bout à l'autre de sa colonne vertébrale pour se loger au creux de ses reins tellement ce son l'excita.

Son expérience avec le loup avait laissé des traces... et même si celles laissées sur sa peau n'existaient plus, les autres... les traces intérieures... ne s'effaceraient jamais.

Cette expérience l'avait changé, désinhibé et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Car c'était bien les instincts de Dean qui avaient contrôlé la bête.

Et la bouche du chasseur qui quittait à présent la sienne pour plonger dans son cou et mordiller sa peau, ne fit que lui confirmer.

Ils avaient rembobiné le film et cette fois ils allaient pouvoir le vivre jusqu'au bout.

Castiel sourit alors à cette pensée et ferma les yeux, lâchant un léger gémissement en agrippant ses mains dans le bas du dos de Dean, qui grogna de nouveau.

Le chasseur redressa alors la tête, faufilant ses mains de chaque coté du visage de son ange en soufflant fort contre sa bouche qu'il effleurait à peine de la sienne.

Puis il attendit une seconde que Castiel ouvre les paupières à nouveau.

Ils se regardèrent alors un instant en se soufflant leur excitation au visage...

Question silencieuse de Dean à laquelle l'ange répondit d'une caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, agrippant un peu plus ses doigts à ses reins pour presser son corps contre le sien et par la même, leur excitations grandissantes.

Oh oui bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui ! Envie de lui ici et maintenant !

Comprenant sa réponse silencieuse, Dean reprit alors possession de sa bouche avec ardeur et délectation en le faisant reculer vers le lit le plus proche.

Et quand Castiel sentit ses mollets butter contre le matelas, Dean descendit sa main gauche de son cou à sa hanche, pour glisser son bras dans son dos, afin de le faire allonger sur les draps défaits et Castiel se laissa faire.

Dean frotta alors légèrement son corps contre celui de son ange, se faisant grogner de plaisir et lâcher un gémissement à Castiel si érotique à ses oreilles que s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, il en aurait joui de bonheur, tellement la pulsion que ça envoya dans son pantalon avait été intense.

Interrompant leur baiser, les yeux noirs de désir, ils se regardèrent alors à nouveau un instant.

Et tout à coup, Dean fut envahis par le doute.

Avait-il le droit de faire ça ?

Avait-il le droit de ravir la pureté de cet être qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde ?

Pouvait-il faire ça ?

Et Castiel qui lu ce doute dans ses yeux, eut soudainement peur qu'il recule.

"-_Dean..._ Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien pour caresser ses lèvres au siennes.

"-_Cass..._

"-_Dean je ... Apprend moi Dean..._

Le chasseur eut l'impression que son coeur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Cet ange allait le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'il crève d'une crise cardiaque c'était sûr !

Et Castiel resserra ses bras autour de son cou pour le faire revenir à lui avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Dean se laissa alors emporter en frottant de nouveau son corps contre celui de Castiel qui lâcha un autre son indécent dans leurs bouches, dont le chasseur se délecta et leur baiser devint plus gourmand.

Ils avaient soif, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre... c'était bon et maintenant, ils allaient se régaler et n'étaient pas près d'être rassasiés.

Interrompant alors leur baiser, Dean quitta la bouche de Castiel, mordillant le bord de sa mâchoire avant de faufiler ses lèvres dans son cou et de poursuivre son exploration sur son torse, déposant ici et là quelques baisers... et quelques morsures ... léchant sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent son téton gauche et qu'elles l'emprisonnent.

Titillant alors le petit bout de chair durci du bout de la langue, faisant lâcher un râle à Castiel, il finit par y donner un coup de dents qui fit crier son partenaire agrippé férocement à ses cheveux les yeux clos.

Puis, léchant sa peau jusqu'à l'autre, il le suça un instant avant de le mordiller et Castiel lâcha un nouveau râle de plaisir.

Si Castiel avait cru savoir désormais ce qu'était le plaisir, il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de le savoir et son érection pressée contre le corps de son chasseur était à présent douloureusement à l'étroit dans son jean.

Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie...

Que Dean le débarrasse de ses vêtements !

Que Dean le débarrasse de ses vêtements et prenne son sexe dans sa bouche !

Il n'en revenait pas lui même de se pensées !

.

Abandonnant le téton torturé, la bouche de Dean descendit alors tout le long du ventre de Castiel qui se mit à haleter, jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, léchant, mordant toujours l'épiderme sensible.

Puis, bifurquant jusqu'à son flanc, que Dean gratifia d'une nouvelle morsure qui fit gémir l'ange, il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, traçant un sillon sur son corps de sa langue qui retourna taquiner sa consoeur.

Grognant tous deux de sentir leurs érections à nouveau pressées l'une contre l'autre, ils frottèrent alors leur corps contre celui de leur partenaire, empirant avec plaisir leur excitation.

Puis, sans quitter la bouche de Castiel, se décalant un peu sur sa gauche, Dean envoya sa main droite se balader lentement sur le corps de son ange.

Le souffle de Castiel s'accéléra alors et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le long de son ventre, amplifiant leur baiser dévorant jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre à son tour et renvoyer sa langue fouiller sa bouche en grognant, ses mains toujours sauvagement agrippées à ses cheveux.

Une fois que sa main arriva à la ceinture de son jean, Dean défit ensuite un à un les boutons, lentement, pressant le dos de ses doigts contre le sexe de Castiel qui se tendit, puis se cambra légèrement sous lui pour intensifier la pression de ses doigts.

Et quand le dernier bouton du jean de son ange fut ôté, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et la posa sur le renflement de son boxer pour l'y immobiliser en s'arrachant à leur baiser.

Castiel en émit un léger glapissement et Dean planta son regard dans le sien.

De le voir ainsi, les yeux fous de désir pour lui, les joues rosies, le souffle court, en attente et en demande de quelque chose dont il n'imaginait même pas l'ampleur et qu'il allait lui donner, son coeur et son sexe firent un bond simultané... Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi...

Et sans quitter ses yeux, il remonta sa main jusqu'à son ventre en une caresse appuyée et redescendant, faufila lentement sa main sous le boxer de Castiel qui se cambra encore plus quand il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de sa chair.

Et aux premiers mouvements de Dean, Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière en râlant.

Seigneur, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, encore plus incroyable, encore plus agréable... tellement bon... bon et frustrant à la fois, frustrant et trop...

Son esprit s'embrouillait entre l'envie que Dean continue et qu'il arrête cette torture ou qu'il lui en donne encore plus ou...

_"Seigneur quel plaisir..._ Se dit-il en lâchant un long gémissement suivit d'un léger cri quand Dean fit passer son pouce plus fortement sur son gland.

Cri qui rendit Dean complètement fou, arrivant au seuil d'une excitation bien plus dévastatrice que la normale, une excitation presque... bestiale.

Il allait devoir se calmer un peu sinon par manque de douceur il ferait du mal à Castiel.

Abandonnant alors le sexe de son ange, qui glapit de nouveau en relevant la tête vers lui quelque peu frustré, Dean se redressa à genoux pour défaire les boutons de son jean et ainsi se libérer de cette compression douloureuse subit par son érection engoncée dans la toile rigide.

Mais Castiel se redressa à son tour et stoppa ses mains en les recouvrant des siennes avant de relever la tête pour le regarder.

Dean retira alors ses mains de son pantalon pour le laisser faire et les posa de chaque coté du visage de son ange avant de se baisser sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel défit un à un les boutons de son jean et quand le cinquième fut défait, le soulagement ressentit par le chasseur lui fit lâcher un soupire de bien-être indécent dans leur bouche qui fit grogner Castiel de plaisir.

Puis, agrippant ses doigts à ses hanches pour l'obliger à se redresser, Castiel interrompit leur baiser.

De ses mains glissées rapidement dans son dos, il tira alors un peu plus le corps de Dean vers lui, tandis que les mains de ce dernier se faufilèrent de son visage jusqu'à ses cheveux et Castiel caressa son nez, ses lèvres, son menton sur le ventre de Dean, sa joue contre son flanc, le faisant trembler, avant de revenir à son ventre et de faufiler sa langue dans son nombril.

Les mains de Dean s'agrippèrent alors plus fortement à ses cheveux tandis qu'une des mains de Castiel s'accrochait à la ceinture de son jean, dans son dos, pour le tirer vers le bas et l'en libérer.

Dean s'écarta alors quelque peu de lui et se dégagea rapidement de son pantalon avant de repousser Castiel sur le lit pour le débarrasser du sien ainsi que de son boxer par la même occasion.

Puis, dévorant un instant des yeux le corps de son ange à présent entièrement nu devant lui, Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant d'avaler sa salive, il en avait l'eau à la bouche de le voir si beau, sensuel, indécent et ainsi offert à sa vue.

Ne perdant alors pas plus de temps, tellement la faim de lui devenait une urgence à assouvir, il se pencha de nouveau au dessus de Castiel, posa ses mains sur chacune de ses cuisses et les fit remonter lentement jusqu'à atteindre son ventre.

Et la manœuvre amenant comme prévu son visage au bas ventre de son ange, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y goûter enfin...

Castiel qui attendait ça avec une impatiente curiosité, ne put retenir un long son de gorge rauque quand les lèvres de Dean s'enroulèrent autour de sa chair, engloutissant son gland dans la fournaise de sa bouche.

La pression calculée dans ses allés, la succion terrible dans ses retours, couplés aux caresses de sa langue dont il jouaient si habillement, rendaient la chose tellement fantastique que Castiel se sentit perdre pied.

Et très vite, il sentit quelque chose approcher.

C'était fort, il le sentait.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il savait qu'il en avait envie, besoin, que ce serait comme une délivrance et ça montait vite, si vite !

Alors quand sa jouissance arriva tel un ouragan qui lui fit tourner la tête, il se laissa emporter, se libérant dans la bouche de Dean dans un long cri de gorge de délivrance semblable à un rugissement.

Les yeux clos, Dean se redressa alors sur les genoux, respirant calmement pour se contrôler juste assez pour rester au bord de la rupture.

Castiel enivré de folie après le premier orgasme de sa longue existence et qui avait clos les yeux lui aussi, les rouvrit.

Découvrant Dean, complètement alangui, beau, magnifique, la tête rejetée en arrière qui amenait sa main à son propre sexe, toujours coincé dans son boxer distendu par un bosse on ne peut plus explicite, il se redressa lui aussi sur les genoux pour coller son corps contre le sien.

Dean redressa alors la tête en grognant quand son sexe se retrouva écrasé entre eux, tandis que Castiel investissait déjà sa bouche, encore plus excité d'y trouver ce gout différent qu'il identifia comme le sien dans la bouche de Dean... Dans la bouche de Dean !

Et il en grogna à son tour de plaisir.

.

Puis, décrochant ses bras d'autour du cou de Dean sans interrompre leur baiser, Castiel fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse pour les faire glisser dans son dos.

Descendant lentement ses mains dans une parfaite symétrie jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer, il faufila ses doigts dessous, continuant de descendre sur ses fesses avant de revenir toujours aussi lentement sur les cotés en remontant au bord de l'élastique et terminer sa route sur le devant.

Baissant alors le sous-vêtement en écartant un peu son bassin du sien, il dégagea délicatement le membre de Dean qui en grogna dans leurs bouches et remonta ses mains à sa tête pour lui agripper les cheveux et approfondir sauvagement leur baiser, suçant sa langue et finir par prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents... qu'il relâcha dans un léger tressaillement avant de s'arracher à sa bouche en soufflant.

Rouvrant les yeux, Castiel le regarda un instant et quand Dean ouvrit les yeux à son tour, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"-Dean ? Dit-il d'une voix étrangement différente qui le surpris lui même.

Dean sourit, amenant ses mains de chaque coté de son cou.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en caressant sa mâchoire de ses pouces.

Sa voix à lui aussi avait changé, mais Castiel la reconnu tout de suite !

"-Tes yeux... ils sont rouges...

"-Comment crois tu que sont les tiens Cass ?

"-Dean ?

"-T'inquiète c'est normal, ton frère m'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la moindre monté d'adrénaline dans les quarante huit heures après ingestion du remède.. sinon... voilà... Dit-il en montrant ses yeux.

"-Mais moi...

"-Quand je t'ai mordu la lèvre Cass.. le remède n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'agir.. Mais pas de panique, on t'a fais boire de l'eau de lycan quand tu étais inconscient hier soir... tu ne changeras pas, ne t'inquiète pas... les yeux... les grognements, les instincts ... sauvages... ce ne sont que des réminiscences... nous resteront nous et tout rentrera dans l'ordre définitivement si nous buvons cette dernière fiole. Dit-il en la montrant sur son chevet. C'est un choix... Laissa-t-il en suspend.

Castiel fronça le front.

"-Tu veux dire que si on ne la boit pas, ces réminiscences resteront ? ... C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

"-Hm... Nous ne nous transformerons jamais, mais à chaque montée d'adrénaline, nos yeux vireront au rouge et les instincts de bête remonteront à la surface...

"-Et on resterait nous ? C'est sûr ?

"-Ouais...

"-Hm...

Dean sourit.

"-Dois-je comprendre que l'idée ne te déplaît pas non plus ?

"-Tu comprends bien. Répondit l'ange dans un souffle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"-_Tu sais où on va là n'est ce pas ?_

"-_Oui Dean et j'en ai envie._ Dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres à celles de Dean avant de glisser le bout de sa langue entre elles, d'une commissure à l'autre, invitant le chasseur à une caresse aérienne qu'il s'empressa d'accepter en joignant sa langue à la sienne.

Puis, toujours entravé dans son boxer baissé sur ses cuisses, interrompant leur jeu de bouche, Dean se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement avant d'enrouler fermement son bras gauche autour de la taille de Castiel afin de le coller contre lui.

Laissant alors échapper un long grognement ronronné, il envoya sa bouche dévorer sa gorge du bout des dents, léchant sa peau couverte de frissons.

Castiel ne put en réprimer un gémissement qui se finit en ronronnement également et il en frissonna d'avantage rien que de s'entendre.

Desserrant ensuite son étreinte sur le corps de son ange, Dean amena alors deux de ses doigts de sa main droite à sa bouche pour les humidifier de salive.

Castiel qui l'avait regarder faire ramena alors instinctivement sa jambe droite en avant pour poser son pied sur le lit.

Et se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, Dean posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse, tandis qu'il faufilait l'autre entre eux pour atteindre l'intimité de Castiel qui s'accrocha à son cou en répondant à son baiser avec frénésie.

Massant tout d'abord la zone de ses deux doigts humides, il attendit que Castiel se détende.

Mais complètement emporté par son excitation, son érection ayant même déjà reprit une nouvelle vigueur, Castiel fut très vite on ne peut plus détendu.

Sentant alors l'anneau de son intimité accessible, Dean y introduisit délicatement son majeur.

Castiel se crispa un instant, la sensation était étrangement dérangeante et il en grogna légèrement d'inconfort.

Mais Dean commença à bouger son doigt dans une série de doux vas et viens qui visaient toujours à détendre le muscle malléable si tant est qu'on se donne la peine de bien le préparer avec soin.

Et ses bras enserrant toujours le cou de Dean avec force, Castiel finit pas desserrer un peu son étreinte en gémissant dans leurs bouche avant de se mettre à bouger sensiblement sur le doigts du chasseur pour l'inciter à aller pus en avant et Dean en grogna en ressortant son doigts de lui.

Castiel s'arracha alors à ses lèvres pour planter son regard dans le sien, juste le temps que Dean joigne son index à son majeur et que l'ange ne referme fortement les yeux quand les deux doigts repassèrent l'anneau de son intimité, le faisant gémir de plaisir au visage du chasseur.

Le souffle court, Castiel posa son front contre l'épaule de Dean qui remonta sa main gauche jusqu'ici posé sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête où il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Bougeant ses doigts dans la fournaise de son corps, les écartant un petit peu et toujours plus, les faisant aussi pénétrer l'intimité de Castiel de plus en plus profondément, d'un petit mouvement vers l'avant en pliant un peu ses doigts, il finit par trouver son point sacré et le corps de Castiel fit un bond en même temps qu'il s'agrippait plus fortement à lui en râlant contre son épaule, ses doigts plantés dans sa peau.

Continuant de le préparer délicatement, touchant le point sensible à chaque occasion, faisant lâcher des cris à Castiel qui lui avait mordu deux fois l'épaule, Dean faufila son annulaire auprès de ses deux autres doigts.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Castiel qui n'en pouvait plus de cette torture et qui, la respiration chaotique, se redressa soudainement, plantant de nouveau son regard rouge dans le sien et bougea légèrement son bassin pour faire sortir ses doigts de son corps.

Ramenant ensuite sa jambe pour être de nouveau sur ses deux genoux, il se saisit du visage de Dean pour l'embrasser langoureusement quelques instant avant de s'arracher une fois de plus à sa bouche pour prendre son bras droit et l'enrouler autour de son corps alors qu'il tournait sur lui même pour se mettre dos à lui.

Suffocant presque des initiatives audacieuses de Castiel qui tirait un peu plus sur son bras pour l'inciter à l'étreindre plus fort, Dean colla son torse contre son dos en l'entourant de ses bras pour caresser son corps qui ondulait sous ses mains.

Frissonnant sous ses doigts, Castiel rejeta alors la tête en arrière contre son épaule et Dean plongea ses lèvres dans son cou en grognant.

Son sexe palpitant à présent contre les fesses de Castiel, il n'en pouvait plus.

Récupérant alors son bras droit, il amena sa main à sa bouche afin d'y récupérer un peu de salive et se décolla quelque peu du corps de son ange pour humidifier son gland.

Affermissant ensuite la prise de son bras gauche qui enserrait Castiel au niveau du ventre, il allait prendre son membre en main pour poursuivre quand Castiel se redressa sur les genoux en cambrant le dos pour faciliter les choses.

Dean en eut à nouveau le souffle coup de le voir faire, cet ange était fascinant.

Guidant alors enfin son sexe à l'entrée de Castiel, il raffermit encore son bras autour de son ventre pour le maintenir jusqu'à ce que son gland soit entré en entier et le plaisir qui l'envahit fut dément.

Tremblant comme un feuille de plaisir et d'excitation mélangés, Castiel la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, se concentra sur chaque millimètre du membre de Dean investissant son corps, il était grisé.

La chair de Dean dans la sienne.

Le sexe de Dean pénétrant son corps.

Cette étreinte.

Ce plaisir.

Cet amour partagé...

C'était si bon, si merveilleux, si... addictif...

Se redressant alors quelque peu en agrippant sa main gauche au bras de Dean lui entourant le ventre, tandis qu'il glissait l'autre vers l'arrière pour s'accrocher à la hanche du chasseur, Castiel se mit à bouger.

Lentement au début, il finit par trouver le rythme qui lui fallait dans une lente ondulation et plus il remontait sur le membre sur du chasseur, plus il relâchait son corps dans la descente, enfonçant le sexe de Dean de plus en plus profondément en lui en ronronnant de satisfaction.

Dean, lui, accompagnait son mouvement, gémissant, râlant de plaisir.

Plaisir décuplé par le fait que Castiel soit acteur de l'acte.

Et au bout d'une énième ondulation de Castiel, son sexe pénétra en lui jusqu'à la garde.

S'immobilisant alors contre lui, Castiel soupira de plénitude en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de la tourner sur le coté, les lèvres entrouvertes sa mains gauche tirant sur son cou.

Caressant sa gorge, Dean faufila alors sa langue dans sa bouche.

Forçant ensuite son bassin contre ses fesses qui se resserrèrent autour de sa chair, leur faisant lâcher à tous les deux un grognement dans leurs bouches qui les fit sourire, Dean maintint sa main sur la gorge de Castiel afin de ne pas perdre l'accès à sa bouche et recula son bassin, se faisant presque ressortir en entier, avant de réinvestir le corps de son ange, d'un ample et brusque mouvement en avant.

Castiel en gémit d'une voix rauque en s'arrachant à sa bouche.

Et se cambrant à l'extrême, il retira la main de Dean, toujours contre sa gorge et qui l'étranglait un peu, avant de la reposer sur son ventre où il la laissa pour se pencher en avant.

Castiel l'entraînant avec lui par cette manœuvre, Dean grogna quand il se retrouva expulsé de son antre au moment où, perdant l'équilibre, il dû décrocher ses mains de lui pour s'appuyer au matelas.

Profitant quand même de la situation, Dean se redressa alors sur les genoux et posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Castiel et se pencha à nouveau en avant pour déposer ses lèvres entre ses reins.

Puis, remontant ses mains en une lente caresse de chaque coté de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, faisant gémir Castiel qui se cambra sous lui avant de faire le dos rond.

Ses fesses frottant contre son sexe dans le mouvement, Dean gémit à son tour et faufila sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de Castiel pour se saisir de son sexe.

Et quand la main du chasseur s'enroula autour de sa chair Castiel lâcha un long "Dean" des plus érotique, le plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu et qui fit rater un battement à son coeur et trembler son corps de frustration.

Entamant alors une masturbation bien ferme, il lui mordit l'épaule, avant de lécher la zone endolorie et de s'écarter un peu de lui, reprendre son propre sexe en main et se présenter de nouveau devant l'intimité de Castiel qui était on ne peut plus en attente et appuya son entrée contre son gland pour l'inciter à se dépêcher de reprendre possession de son corps.

Lâchant alors le membre de Castiel de sa poigne, il agrippa ses hanches et pénétra en lui jusqu'à la garde dans un vigoureux coup de reins qui les fit crier tous les deux de plaisir.

Puis, ressortant lentement de lui presque entièrement avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans son corps brûlant, il entama une longue série de vas et viens qui les firent gémir, râler et même crier de plaisir en duo parfois, tellement leurs corps étaient en symbiose.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Dean se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Bien sûr que c'était bon et même mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Bien sûr que le fait que ce soit Castiel était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver, la plus belle de toute sa vie.

Bien sûr que de le voir entièrement abandonné à lui était jouissif puissance mille.

Bien sûr que tout cumulé, voir son sexe entrer et sortir de la chair de Castiel qui se mouvait sous ses mains et gémissait son prénom, c'était le Paradis, le Summum de tout, le Nirvana...

Mais il lui manquait quand même quelque chose...

Il lui manquait Castiel.

Il voulait le voir prendre son plaisir.

Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux quand il le ferait jouir, quand il jouirait lui même.

Partager cette première fois avec lui en le regardant bien en face.

S'immobilisant alors profondément enfoncé en lui, il se pencha au dessus de Castiel, enroula ses bras autour de son corps et le fit se redresser en même temps que lui.

Castiel en profita pour amener sa bouche à la sienne en ronronnant, elle lui avait manqué.

Puis, Dean quitta sa bouche pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou en soufflant fort, ses mains se baladant partout sur son corps.

Castiel posa alors ses mains sur les siennes en gémissant légèrement derrière ce ronronnement entêtant qui rendait le chasseur complètement dingue.

Et enivré, Dean amena sa bouche contre son oreille.

"-_Je veux te voir Cass..._ Dit-il alors dans un souffle.

Castiel qui ne comprit pas tout de suite, fronça le front, avant d'ouvrit la bouche dans un "o" muet, quand il saisit ce que Dean voulait de lui.

Acquiesçant alors dans un sourire, il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Dean, toujours sur lui, enserrant son corps de l'étreinte de ses bras et se redressa sur les genoux, faisant ainsi très lentement ressortir le sexe de Dean de lui dans un long gémissement soufflé du bout des lèvres, tandis que Dean parsemait sa nuque et le haut de son dos de légers baisers humides.

"-_Hmmm... Caaaass..._ Ronronna Dean une fois dégagé de lui.

Pris d'un frisson presque électrique d'entendre à nouveau ces mots, Castiel décrocha alors ses mains de celles de Dean avant de tourner dans l'anneau de ses bras pour se remettre face à lui et investir sa bouche, l'emportant dans un baiser langoureux et profond qui les fit grogner tous les deux et s'agripper l'un à l'autre comme des fous.

Cette folie bestial était vraiment des plus grisante.

Moulés l'un contre l'autre, leurs excitation toujours plus envahissante et quelque peu douloureuse, ils finirent pas interrompre leur baiser.

Respirant l'air à sa bouche, Dean s'écarta légèrement de Castiel qui ne pouvait empêcher son corps de bouger contre le sien et amena sa main à son sexe pour enfin reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Mais Castiel qui avait son bras gauche enroulé autour de son cou, raffermit sa prise sur lui pour coller son bassin contre son corps et se souleva quelques peu pour se retrouver au dessus des cuisses de Dean.

Puis s'agrippant toujours à son cou, il se pencha légèrement en arrière en guidant sa main droite derrière lui.

Dean qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en grogna de contentement tout en fixant ses mains à ses hanches pour le maintenir.

Castiel se saisit alors de son sexe pour le placer lui même à son entrée et relâcha sa prise sur le cou du chasseur pour faire redescendre son corps et s'empaler encore lui même sur le membre rigide de Dean, gémissant longuement de plénitude ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Dean.

Et dès qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se mettre à bouger.

Ses poignets de chaque coté du cou de son chasseur, ses doigts noués derrière sa nuque, Castiel ondulait lentement, soupirant, gémissant encore en coeur avec Dean.

Ses yeux parfois clos, parfois plantés dans les siens, les lèvres entrouvertes, Castiel transpirait de sensualité et Dean n'en pouvait plus, cette vision érotique de lui, presque indécente, le rendait fou.

Il était beau.

Le voir bouger c'était beau.

Le sentir brûler de plaisir c'était beau.

Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient beaux.

Oui, Castiel s'abandonnant sans aucune pudeur sous ses yeux était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu de sa vie et il était à lui.

Fort de ce constat qui fit gonfler son coeur, Dean remonta alors une de ses mains vers le haut de son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et prit possession de sa bouche avec toute la douceur que son être tout entier excité à l'extrême et baigné de plaisir, pouvait lui permettre, en ronronnant.

Castiel répondit alors à son baiser avec la même douceur, le même amour, en soupirant de plaisir.

"-_Hmmm..._ Fit-il ensuite contre sa bouche en y caressant ses lèvres. _Moi aussi je t'aime Dean._

Le coeur de Dean en rata un battement et il sourit, avant de réinvestir sa bouche, glissant sa main restée jusque là à sa hanche, jusqu'au sexe de Castiel pour le reprendre en main et le caresser au même rythme que les ondulations de l'ange sur le sien.

Mais sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il interrompit vite cette activité.

Castiel en grogna et Dean amplifia leur baiser en le faisant s'allonger lentement sur le lit.

S'embrassant encore longuement comme des forcenés, ils envoyèrent tous les deux leurs mains en balade sur le corps brûlant de l'autre.

Puis, accélérant ses vas et viens en quittant la bouche de Castiel qui haletait et resserra ses bras autour de son corps en sentant sa propre délivrance approcher, Dean planta son regard dans le sien.

Et dans un ultime coup de reins, puissant et profond il jouit dans un râle qui lui coupa le souffle, alors que Castiel jouissait lui aussi en un long "Dean" gémit et érotique à souhait qui lui fit virevolter des papillons dans le ventre.

"-_Je t'aime Castiel._ Dit-il alors, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

"-_Moi aussi je t'aime Dean... Je t'aime._ Répéta-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras délicatement autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis, Dean se retira doucement de lui, faisant lâcher un léger souffle de plaisir à Cass les yeux clos et Dean le trouva trop sexy pour son bien.

Se remontant alors quelque peu, Dean se rallongea auprès de Castiel qui le serra dans ses bras et se regardant dans les yeux, ils virent que leurs yeux avaient reprit leurs couleurs naturelles.

Allaient-ils boire cette dernière fiole d'eau de lycan qui les débarrasserait définitivement du loup qui resterait un très beau souvenir, même pour Castiel .. malgré tout ?

Ou allaient-ils l'ignorer pour l'instant et jouir de cette bestialité qui leur était offerte et mettait du piment à leur toute nouvelle relation ?

Ils n'en savaient rien du tout pour l'instant et n'en parleraient pas tout de suite, c'était sûr...

Car en cette belle première matinée de novembre, désormais unis dans l'amour et l'indécente volupté, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et après un dernier baiser, ils se laissèrent emportés dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à imaginer...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ **

**Dites le moi, une tite review, juste même un mot mais dites moi... je veux savoir... **


End file.
